A Silver Feather
by Starlight613
Summary: Snape warns the seventh year students of an experiment they are doing on them, but Draco doesn't realize how serious this is until he wakes up in what can only be the future with none other than Hermione Granger. How did they end up together? And now they're having a BABY? Can they put their hatred aside?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DID NOT WRITE HARRY POTTER I DID NOT BUILD HOGWARTS just a fan:)**

Winter was upon Hogwarts. The grounds were covered in a thick blanket of snow, and icicles hung from the sides of the old castle.

It was nearly Christmas.

NEARLY. Draco reminded himself. BUT NOT YET. Instead of being home at Malfoy Manor sipping hot chocolate, he was stuck in the potions classroom, trying not to doze off as Snape droned on about properly cleaning cauldrons.

"I would think after seven years of brewing potions I would not have to remind you how to properly rinse your cauldrons." The head of Slytherin lectured in his monotone voice. "I'm talking to YOU, Longbottom."

Draco scoffed. Couldn't Gryffindors do anything right?

"Professor Snape... I was reading about a spell to clean a cauldron with magic, and I would gladly teach it to Neville so he didn't have to do it manually." Came a know-it-all voice from the front of the room. It was Granger. Of course. Couldn't she do anything WRONG?

"Miss Granger, do you find yourself to be so lazy you cannot find the will to scrub your own cauldron?" Snape snapped.

The Slytherins erupted with laughter. Draco made sure to chuckle the loudest of them all.

Granger's cheeks flushed. But being Granger, she recovered shortly.

"Professor Snape, this is a school of MAGIC, in case you had forgotten. And in a school of magic one should find all sorts of handy uses for-"

"If you could please close your mouth, for a change, Miss Granger, I believe the entire class would thank you." Shape commented. Weasley jerked up out of his seat as if to take on Snape, and Potter had to hold him back and calm him down.

Snaps began to pace the classroom as he always did, weaving in between the seats. He sent a disappointed glance Draco's way, and Draco knew why. He was sitting at the back of the dungeon again, and honestly hadn't been paying any attention for most of the class.

His mind was preoccupied with holiday thoughts. Not that it mattered. Draco was at the top of the potions class, aside from GRANGER. But she was, as Snape so lovingly put it, an insufferable know it all. Somehow, this year she bothered him more than ever. Even more than Potter. What was it about that bushy haired, buck toothed brain?

"Class, I'm afraid we're nearly out of time, due to our necessary lecture, but I should give you fair warning, we will be starting a new unit tomorrow. It's more of an experiment really, a project of sorts."

"What sort-?"

"Shut it, Granger!" Draco shouted. She was even more irritating when holiday was a week away. "Snape said to keep your trap shut!"

Granger just looked at him with her mouth open like a fish out of water. Why was this so shocking?

"Thank you for that, Mr. Malfoy. As for you question, Miss Granger, all I can say is this project may be life changing for some of you. You must learn that you will not be best friends with everyone you meet, but you must be CIVIL." He gave her and Draco a look.

Draco snorted.

"Now, be gone from my sight!"

At last, Draco thought as he practically jogged to the slytherin common room.

...

The next day on the way to potions, even Draco had to admit his mind had wandered to their experiment a few times. Last night the Slytherins had sat around the fire attempting to guess what on earth Snape's special project was. But Draco knew they were just grasping at straws. Especially when Pansy Parkinson declared the experiment must be life changing magical cosmetic surgery.

"Why on EARTH would I need plastic surgery?" Draco shot back at her, running a hand through his platinum hair. Yes, he was aware he was attractive.

Snape was outside the dungeon doors "greeting" the students as they came in. "Good morning, Mr. Malfoy. Please take a seat immediately, all of you. Very much to do today, very little time to get it done."

An odd sight was occurring at the front of the room as Draco took his seat, which was assigned far away from his slytherin friends. Dumbedore was talking to that freak of a teacher Professor Trelwaney. The two were hunched together whispering, chuckling as they cast glances back to the students.

The room fell silent.

"Really? A toad?" Chortled Dumbledore until he realized everyone was listening. The old geezer straightened up and cleared his throat.

"Good luck, students." He said with a seriousness that chilled the whole room. And he left.

Draco looked around at his classmates. Longbottom looked as though he might vomit, and his friend Goyle was gulping about every three seconds. Then there was Granger, who fidgeted in her seat, looking up at the teachers intently. She was excited about this. EXCITED! The nerve!

Professor Trelwaney took a lap around the classroom, gazing into students eyes, ruffling their hair, studying their hands. What on earth is the matter with this woman, thought Draco?

"They are ready, Severus." Said the old hag in an eerie voice.

"Marvelous." Said Snape. He then unveiled a huge cauldron from a velvet black cover on the desk. Inside was something purple brewing and bubbling. Trelwaney poured out flasks of e purple liquid and scuttled around the room passing one to every student.

"Drink up." Said Snape, and everyone was too intimidated not to follow his order.

And that was the last thing Draco could remember.

...

Draco slowly opened his eyes. He squinted against the light streaming in between golden curtains. The sheets were messed up in the bed, but he didn't care.

A single silver feather fluttered down onto his nose, probably from one of the pillows. He watched it, mesmerized, as it drifted down.

Draco yawned and rubbed his face, brushing the feather away. Wait a minute- he could have sworn he shaved just yesterday... Why was his chin already quite stubbly? He ran a hand through his hair... It had been cut but was still as smooth as always, as tussled as it was from sleeping.

And his back. Draco's back was quite sore. He felt... Old. Older, at least.

There was a small sigh next to Draco, and he realized his arm was around someone's waist. Jeez, how long have I been asleep? He thought. But wait.

He knew that that wavy, caramel hair anywhere.

Even if it wasn't bushy anymore.

He was sleeping next to Hermione Granger.

**HOPE YOU LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER! read and review if you want more!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Hermione kept her eyes closed, though she had been awake for a few moments now. It was strange how content she was, even though she really couldn't remember going to bed the previous night.

Two strong hands that had been around her waist jerked away. Hermione almost groaned, she didn't want them to leave. Her common sense was utterly confused, for those hands had seemed strange yet familiar at the same time. wow, I am tired, Hermione thought. Must've been a late night last night.

A hand tapped her on the shoulder

"Wake up, wake up..." A voice said softly. Hermione didn't want to get up. She buried her face deeper into the pillow. The taps on her shoulder were harder now, almost frantic.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, GRANGER, WAKE UP!"

She KNEW that voice. Hermione jerked upright, so fast the room spun around her for an instant.

And there he was, in the flesh, shirtless in the bed beside her.

Draco Malfoy.

Hermione screamed and jumped out of the bed, pulling the covers around her.

"What do you think you are doing here, Malfoy?"

" I could ask YOU the same thing!" They both glanced around at the area around them.

"This is MY room!" Hermione and Malfoy shouted simultaneously. Malfoy sent her an absolutely confused look and Hermione sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed.

"What's going on?" She asked as calmly as she could. "Why do you look so old?"

Malfoy looked briefly offended, but he quickly regained his cool composure. How could he be so calm at a time like this?

"I'm not OLD." He scoffed. "But I think WE'RE oldER."

There was an awkward silence.

"Ok, just because we're older doesn't explain why we're sharing a room." Hermione dared to say what they both were thinking.

"Don't remind me, you filthy little mud blood." Malfoy seethed, turning and walking out the bedroom door.

Hermione felt lost, she didn't know what to do.

Malfoy took one look around the hallway and froze.

"Granger," he gasped. "GRANGER." Hermione scrambled to her feet.

"What is it?"

"It... It's the Manor. We're in Malfoy Manor." He turned to her and almost smiled.

"This used to be the biggest spare room! We must have painted it red!"

Malfoy started to run down the hallway, and Hermione followed, lugging the covers with her.

"And this was my parents old room, thank god I don't sleep in there, it would creep me out... And my old room..." Hermione peered into Malfoy's childhood room. It was just as she thought it would be. Everything a child could want was there. He really had been a spoiled little boy.

"I knew father would leave me the manor..." At that moment Malfoy seemed to remember Hermione was there. He rounded on her.

"But why are YOU here? This is MALFOY manor!"

"It's my house, too!" Hermione defended her instincts.

"Oh, really? And how is that so, Granger?"

Hermione decided to be honest. "I'm not really sure... When I woke up this morning it just felt normal, you know?" Then she remembered Malfoy's hands around her waist that morning and was disgusted.

"Wanted me that badly, huh, Granger?" Snorted Malfoy.

"No!"

Malfoy laughed.

"Listen, I don't know how I know this place, the last thing I remember is drinking Snape's potion- oh."

Malfoy grabbed her by the wrist.

"You know what was in that potion, know-it-all?" Hermione yanked her arm away.

"No idea." She spat, turning away. "I'm going to the bathroom."

Malfoy groaned in frustration. "It's the fifth door on the-"

"I know, Malfoy. I know." She called over her shoulder.

The bathroom was magnificent. It was also connected to the closet, which was connected to the bedroom. On the left side of the closet Hermione had a fabulous wardrobe. She decided on an outfit and before she left, Hermione sifted through Malfoy's shirts. Almost all of them were button up shirts. He always had such good taste in clothing, everything looked very preppy and perfect. Spoiled little rich brat. She ripped a shirt off the hanger for good measure.

In the bathroom it looked like Hermione had made herself quite at home. Her favorite lipstick was mixed in with Malfoy's razor, and the scent of her perfume blended in with the smell of his cologne.

A drawer was stuffed with makeup, much more than Hermione had ever had at Hogwarts. She picked some to experiment with and even though she had never used some of it before, she easily applied it like it was routine. How odd...

As Hermione got ready she thought about what that potion could have been. Was this just a halluctionation? Had they been brought into the future?

A question in her mind, Hermione went to find Malfoy and inquire what he thought about it.

"Hey, Malfoy, what do you think happened to all the other students in the potions class? Where did they-"

"Will you shut up?" He snapped. Malfoy was staring at a frame on the wall, clearly in a state of shock.

"I was trying to figure out what's happening, you ass..." Hermione muttered, letting out a humph sound.

"Mother..." Hermione could barely hear him say it, his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Malfoy, I'm not your mother-" Hermione stopped short when she saw what Malfoy was looking at. It was a picture of his mother around a rosy wreath wi the words REST IN PEACE written in scrawling gold lettering.

"Oh..." Hermione didn't know what to do. She felt sorry for him, but she wasn't about to comfort him. I mean, it was MALFOY.

"I don't know why Snape is doing this to me, but he'll pay." Said Malfoy.

He started looking around at other pictures on the walls, strolling down the hall. For some reason looking at the words NARCISSA MALFOY, LOVING WIFE AND MOTHER really bothered her. As horrible as Malfoy's father was, his mother loved him, and Malfoy loved his mother.

Her thoughts were interrupted, though.

"Granger. Get. Over. Here. NOW." Malloy called from around a bend. He actually sounded serious, so Hermione rushed over. Hermione's jaw dropped to the floor, and she was sure her face looked just as astonished as Malfoy's after he pointed a shaky finger at the picture.

Staring Hermione in the face was her own wedding day.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS... THE STORY'S A BIG HIT SO I'LL CONTINUE THE PLOT YOU'RE ALL ASKING FOR:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER- just a fan.**

...

"We're MARRIED?" Granger gasped.

"NO, I'm sure those are Halloween costumes!" Draco scoffed. Granger may be smart, but at times she was so thick.

Instinctively Draco looked down at her ring finger, and sure enough there was a silver band on it. Those sparking diamonds looked familiar...

"Hey! That's my mother's ring!" He shouted, lungeing for her arm. Granger turned and ran down the long hallway, Draco hot on her heels.

She found the bathroom and slammed the door between them. He heard the lock click.

"You gave me your mother's ring?" She echoed from the other side of the door. Draco heard something solid slide down the wood and thud on the floor. She was sitting against the door.

"NO, I mean... I didn't, Granger. I could never- you're just a mud blood-" To his horror, Draco recognized the choking feeling of sobs coming out of his own mouth. He leaned into the door and banged his fists against the frame.

Draco's world had been turned upside down. His mother was dead. His own MOTHER. And he was married to GRANGER. Draco wasn't sure which one upset him more.

"Nothing makes sense anymore, Granger." He croaked out between sobs.

"I-I think I understand. You're denying marrying me, but you just can't remember if you did or not." Was Granger actually giving comfort THROUGH A DOOR? She's done stranger things, Draco thought, and smiled briefly.

"This isn't happening." He stated, composing himself. "It's all part of Snape's potion, isn't it? This doesn't exist. Doesn't. Exist." He realized he was trying to convince himself even more than Granger.

"...ok." She said softly.

"But the damage is already done, isn't it?" Draco realized, his voice raising. "I'm not forgetting this anytime soon. It's traumatizing."

For some reason, this sent Granger into a fit.

"You think I'M enjoying this, MALFOY?" She roared. "I'm married to you! MARRIED! We were sleeping in the same bed! You cockroach!"

"Watch who you're calling a cockroach, mud blood, this is MY manor, and if this is real or not, keep this up and we won't be married much longer!"

"That would be WONDERFUL!"

"You little-"

A chime rang throughout the manor, echoing down the hallways. Draco recognized it. The doorbell.

"THE DOORBELL!" He hissed. The bathroom door opened and Granger tumbled out, a terrified look in her eyes.

"What do we do? Do people think we're married?"

"I would think so, we've got the pictures to prove it!" They took turns shoving one another down the hallway to answer the door.

"Get the door!" Draco said.

"YOU get the door!"

"In case you hadn't noticed, I'm kind of shirtless here!" Granger glanced down at his bare chest for a second, and Draco took advantage of the situation. "yes, of course you noticed."

Granger gave up with a humph and pushed Draco in the direction of the closet down the hall.

"Easy, easy, Granger."

Fire burned in her eyes. "Get some clothes on and come HELP ME!" he put his hands up as if to say ok, ok.

Draco grabbed the first shirt he could find and was attempting to find a coordinating tie when he heard Granger's voice echo from the front door.

"Oh, you're looking for Mal- Draco? He'll be right here, I'm sure..."

Draco rushed down the hallway, buttoning his shirt and smoothing down his hair along the way. He tried to put a cool and composed look on his face in the short amount of time.

Granger was in the front entryway with a balding man in a suit.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy, I trust you're all ready?"

Draco blinked. "Ready?" He asked. Granger took his arm and stroked it, putting on a show for the man.

"DEAREST, it's your co-worker Mr. Brown. He's saying you're going on some sort of buisness trip this morning?" Draco tried hard not to laugh, her affectionate term sounded so forced.

"It seemed to have slipped my mind, DARLING. I'm sorry," He added to Mr. Brown, emphasizing on the pet name for Granger.

Mr. Brown took another look at Draco and Hermione Malfoy. Draco's shirt was buttoned unevenly, obviously done quickly in a sloppy fashion. The young man's hair, which always seemed perfect, was askew. His wife's face was flushed.

"Was I... interuptting something, Mr. Malfoy?" Mr. Brown asked tentatively.

Draco's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. Granger's grip tightened, her nails jabbing his arm painfully.

"NO!" They both gasped rather defensively.

Suddenly Hermione remembered a spell.

"retrievio suiticasio!" She chanted, and a briefcase flew into Draco's arms, packed with everything he would need for several days.

"I'll come back as soon as I can," Draco said. What sounded like harmless parting words between spouses meant something entirely different for Granger. "Just stay here at the manor."

Mr. Brown had Draco's broom at the ready, hovering next to the bald man's own broomstick.

"Hurry back." Granger said softly. Draco looked back at her and tried to smile reassuringly. But it was GRANGER.

"Well, give your wife a proper goodbye!" said Mr. Brown heartily. OH, GREAT. Draco jogged up to Granger, who was leaning against the doorframe. He pulled her into a hug.

"How long will you be gone?" She whispered into his shoulder.

"One week, tops, I promise."

"What if Snape's project ends before you get back?"

"Do I look like I have the answer to everything, Granger?"

They broke away from their embrace and looked at each other rather awkwardly.

"I'll... send you an owl, or... something." Draco called.

"I'll be here." Granger sighed.

Draco had to admit, he felt fairly sorry for her. He got to explore his future, see what this job of his was about, and Granger was left at the manor. But that was safe, wasn't it?

He had no idea what would be waiting for him when he got home.

**Hope you liked it! REVIEW if you want more! I'm hoping for at least 20!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

Hermione watched Malfoy fly off to god knows where with mixed emotions

_Good riddance_, she thought stubbornly.

_But this manor is awfully unfamiliar and strange without him_, she added to herself, almost ashamed of even thinking such a thing.

Hermione decided to go exploring.

She walked along the long hallways, opening curtains along the way. Late morning light streamed in, and Malfoy Manor almost looked like a pleasant place.

The pictures on the wall were both intriguing and disturbing, and Hermione could not stop looking at them. It was like she was studying someone else's life.

_But it's mine_, she thought helplessly.

In one photograph Malfoy was shaking the hand of Professor Snape, and Hermione was linked around his other free arm. They looked so happy, well, not Snape, he looked as sour as usual, and they looked young.

They couldn't be older than 17.

There were other photos, too. Photos of them dancing, walking, DUELING (Hermione liked that one immensely), having a snowball fight, kissing, and finally she went around the bend that seemed to be entirely based off of their wedding.

Her dress was indeed spectacular and Malfoy had evidently spared no expense. Flowers were everywhere, and the color scheme was a shining silver and gold. The secondary colors of Slytherin and Gryffindor.

Malfoy had wanted them to be red and green though, but you said _one can't have a Christmas colored wedding in the fall. _The memory crept up on Hermione very quietly, and she wondered how on earth she could remember a little thing like that.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat when she came upon a picture filled with familiar faces. There were people she really wish weren't in her future at all, like Crabbe and Goyle and Pansy Parkinson, but then she saw Neville and Ginny and Luna and-

RON. There he was, smiling his goofy smile. The moving picture Ron put an arm around Seamus Finnegan and laughed. It was so wonderful to see him older, and healthy and-

Was that a BEARD?

_Facial hair suited Ron well_, though Hermione got a good chuckle out of it. She looked at them longingly, and even though Hermione was there in the picture, apparently inseparable from Malfoy, she wanted to BE there. REALLY be there.

_Don't be silly_, a voice came inside her head. _ You're saying you want to be MARRIED to Malfoy. MALFOY! _

"Where's Harry?" Hermione wondered out loud. She realized what this could mean. "WHERE'S HARRY?" Oh, she hoped he was alright. He probably just didn't approve of her marrying Malfoy. After all, they were archenemies. That's probably why he wasn't there.

But what if they weren't friends anymore? Oh, that would just CRUSH her. When Hermione got back from Snape's little experiment, she had the right mind to give him a good long hug.

_IF she got back._

The though scared her so badly, she moved on to another hallway.

This one obviously presented pictures that had been up since Malfoy had been a little boy. Lucius scowled down at her, and Narcissa Malfoy was kissing a little boy on the cheek with her perfect red lips.

Wait a minute- was that MALFOY? But this boy wasn't smirking arrogantly or glaring at Hermione. He was laughing and smiling and clapping his little hands. It almost looked HUMAN.

Hermione came across a room with a rosy pink door that clashed with the rest of the manor completely. It had the words "Narcissa's Place" written in block letters on the frame. After hesitating a moment, Hermione opened the door and entered the room.

Hermione realized that Narcissa Malfoy was dead and gone, but she hadn't expected the room to be so bare. There was a small sofa, but it was facing a wall. Then Hermione noticed the Pensieve in the corner. Memories swirled and whirled around in its calm waters.

As Hermione prepared to stick her head into the bowl , she gripped the sides and it sprang to life. Hermione dove onto the sofa as colors splashed onto the wall in a screen of sorts.

_I like this new technology_, Hermione thought. She got comfortable and performed a spell to make a bowl of popcorn appear. Now this was how to watch memories.

"Mum?" Came a small voice that sounded like it was right behind her. But it was coming from the screen. Kind of like a muggle surround sound system. "Mummy..."

"What is it, dear?" Narcissa Malfoy said, looking very young and very beautiful. She looked around for the child, and found him partially hidden by her vast, ruffled skirts. She put him in her lap.

"What's the matter, Draco?" Narcissa asked the little boy.

Hermione nearly choked on her popcorn. It was Malfoy. And he couldn't be more than four years old.

"Can we get a dog?"

"Now, why would we get a dog?"

"Because I want a dog. I want to raise it and play with it and I would name it Rover."

"Those are silly reasons, dearie, we don't NEED a dog. Don't you have enough to play with already?"

"But, Mum, he would be my best friend!" Draco whimpered, his big silver eyes pleading and shiny with held back tears. "And he could protect you. We don't even have a watchdog!"

Narcissa pulled little Malfoy close and comforted him. The little boy couldn't get his arms around her all the way, so he threw them around her neck and uttered one more little "please, mummy?"

"Ask your father." She said after awhile.

"We don't NEED a watchdog, Draco." Lucius Malfoy emerged. He was just outside the room the whole time. "Not with me here."

"But you're barely EVER here, Father!" Draco burst, looking up from his mother's arms.

Lucius Malfoy rolled his eyes in a way that seemed slightly Malfoy-ish. It sent shivers down Hermione's spine.

"Once you are old enough I will get you a broom." He scoffed. "Just as entertaining and you don't have to feed it. And someday when you attend Hogwarts you can be on the quidditch team and make me proud, Draco."

"Can I name it Rover?"

"No, you most certainly may not."

Images swirled through the screen, making Hermione dizzy, and the three Malfoys were outside the manor in a meadow nearby.

"Don't fly too high, Draco, Dearie!" Narcissi called from her lawn chair. She seemed completely out of place in a field with those elaborate gowns on.

"But Mum, it's incredible! Have you ever done this?"

"He'll be fine, Narcissa." Said Lucius Malfoy, who was sitting under a tree nearby reading the Daily Prophet. "If he's anything like me, he'll be fine."

Little Malfoy soared higher and higher, until the wind blew rather harshly, and blew the little boy clean off his broom. He crashed the ground.

"Draco! Draco, are you alright?"

She helped him up.

"Why would the wind do something so mean?" Asked Draco innocently.

Lucius Malfoy was looking down at his wife and son.

"I stand corrected, Narcissa. He is NOTHING like me."

"He's just a boy!"

"He won't be one forever."

"Draco is seven years old!"

"Yeah, Father, I'm just too little right now. Maybe I'll be like you later. Maybe wait until 8 or something." Malfoy chimed in.

Lucius turned and headed back to the house, black fabric billowing behind him. Draco turned to his mother with fierce determination in his eyes.

"I'll be just like Father someday. He'll just wait and see!"

"DRACO," a much louder female voice rose over the rest of them and made Hermione jump and spill her remaining popcorn. It was the voice of Narcissa, voicing over all of the memories.

"Draco, you must remember, especially in times of trouble, you are NOT your father. I thank god every day for it.

Draco, Mummy loves you very much. Father does too, deep down inside. But I have always loved you enough for both of us. But I cannot stay with you forever. If you are watching this, precious Draco, then I am gone. But i will be alive through you as long as you remember me. It is my only hope you find someone who loves you as much as I do."

A piece of paper on the side of the pensive caught Hermione's eye, and she reached for it and unfolded it to reach the message inside.

'I HAVE, MOTHER. I HAVE.'

Hermione was never bored alone at Malfoy Manor. She immersed himself in Malfoy's family history trying to figure out when he fell in love with her, but usually ended up thinking about where exactly he went wrong. What happened to that adorable little blonde boy that loved his mother more than anything in the world?

Along the way Hermione found out little quirks about all of the Malfoys. Narcissa was somewhat of a shopaholic. She bought frivolous things in bulk and stashed them in the root cellars down below. Anything a girl could ever need, and bewitched so it changed with the fashion trends. She grabbed some cozy looking sweaters and added them to her collection in the closet.

Lucius Malfoy's marriage to Narcissa had been arranged, for their parents had decided they were to be together since before they were born.

Maybe that's why Malfoy was such a cockroach. How would Hermione feel if she knew her parents didn't really love each other?

A pang of homesickness swept over her. Where WERE her parents? Would she ever see them again?

...

Draco had been gone for a week and a half when Hermione got an owl from him.

Granger- wait in the bedroom tonight, I'll be using the floo network from that fireplace.

-DRACO.

That night Hermione sat on the edge of the bed, looking at a children's picture book she found in Malfoy's room. Since she had been introduced to the magical world when she was far past the age of reading these books, they fascinated her. The pictures moved around and acted out the storyline, and if the wind blew in the story or something, a great gust breezed out of the book onto her face.

"Having fun, Granger?" Hermione hadn't even noticed Malfoy enter the room through the fireplace. "Figures you'd be reading."

"Hello, Malfoy." Hermione said halfheartedly. Malfoy snorted and smiled, making Hermione do a double take. For a moment, he was the laughing little boy she had seen on the pensieve screen.

"So, guess who's the head of Malfoy Industries?"

"Hmm, let me think about that one..."

"You mock me now, but I'm keeping food on the table you eat at and a roof over your head." Hermione scoffed.

"Malfoy, you INHERITED this house. And your mother stashed enough food in that cellar to keep us alive for a hundred years."

"Shut up, Granger. I'm only home for one night, and then I'm off to Vancouver for the opening of a Canadian branch."

Hermione looked up at Malfoy, a question in her eyes.

"A few more weeks." He answered, plopping down on the bed and kicking off his shoes. Malfoy pulled his tie loose and unbuttoned his shirt.

"So, where have you been sleeping?" Malfoy yawned, getting comfortable under the covers.

"Here." Said Hermione, pulling the covers off of him. "I'm sleeping in here."

"Not while I'm here you're not."

"Well, in that scenario you would be moving to sleep in another room." Hermione explained, laying down on the bed. Malfoy shoved her off the side of the bed an snatched the blanket from her.

"Keep dreaming, Granger." He sneered.

Hermione stomped to her feet. "I hate you." She seethed

"Hate you more! Goodnight!" Malfoy called in a singsong voice as she stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Hermione wound up curling up onto Malfoy's old bed, which was much smaller than what she was used to. It was strange to lie there, thinking about how many years of Malfoy's childhood was spent sleeping there. In fact, everything about this living arrangement was strange. By now the Manor felt life home.

But Hermione couldn't allow herself to think like this. She couldn't get comfortable sharing a house with Malfoy. Malfoy was like poison.

...

Maybe Malfoy really WAS poison. Something was defiantly wrong with Hermione.

It started with dizzy spells. She would be doing nothing strenuous at all, when she would suddenly feel faint. She would wake with her chest aching, like she couldn't breathe. At least, she thought it was her lungs.

One day when something happened, or, more accurately, DIDN'T happen, did she decide to look for a cure in the muggle world.

At a local drugstore, Hermione realized that not much had changed in the muggle world at all. This was both familiar and reassuring. But finding a medicine that treated all of her symptoms proved more difficult.

When Hermione came across an aisle selling a certain test, she nearly fell over. It couldn't be...

It was impossible, wasn't it?

Seeing as Hermione just couldn't remember, she snatched up a test and went to the checkout, glancing over her shoulder to see if anybody had seen.

There was a fairly young man at the register, with curly red hair and broad shoulders. Hermione felt flustered looking at his fiery locks. She felt like Ron was here.

_My god, could this get anymore awkward_, she thought?

Hermione slammed the test down on the counter.

"Good morning to you, too!" Said the boy, not quite sure what he had done wrong. Then he saw what Hermione was purchasing.

"O." The word had matched the shape of his mouth as he stared at her

She let out what sounded a bit like a whimper and walked briskly out of the store.

...

Hermione paced back and forth from the bathroom, to the closet, to the bedroom. Bathroom, closet, bedroom. She hadn't spoken for a while now. She had been alone in the house, with no need to argue with the cockroach, since he was off in Canada, probably having the time of his life.

_The test results would be there by now_, Hermione reminded herself. She slowly walked through the bedroom, through the closet to the bathroom. Hermione looked down at the test.

One bold plus sign.

She was pregnant.

A sob echoed loudly through the bathroom. This could not be happening.

Hermione clutched the test in her hands and stumbled down the hallways, trying to put as much distance between herself and that- that BEDROOM as possible.

Pictures on the walls taunted her. They showed a couple that was happy, content to be together. That wasn't the case. She didn't love him, and he didn't love her.

Hermione felt sick to stomach.

_Oh, no_. She had to get away from here.

"Honey, I'm home!" Malfoy's voice filled the house. What, he was back? NOW?

"Ha, ha, Seriously though, I'm back. Granger, where are you?"

Unable to go any farther, Hermione collapsed against a wall, sobs racking through her body.

**WHOA... LOTS HAPPENING IN THIS CHAPTER. **

**I THINK THIS IS MY FAVE SO FAR- I JUST LOVE WRITING LITTLE MALFOY**

**THE STORY IS REALLY GETTING INTENSE NOW- HOPING FOR 40 REVIEWS IF YOU WANT MORE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

Draco picked the wood chips out of his hair. He never did quite get the hang of using the Floo Network. Fireplaces were so dirty, why did wizards use them for their transportation needs?

There was a commotion down the hall. Ah, she must be down there somewhere.

"Ever traveled by Floo Network, Granger?" He called as he strode down the hall. "I barely stand it. I mean, coming down the filthy chimney, what am I, bloody Santa Claus? It's just-"

Draco heard crying around the bend in the hall. He didn't think he had ever heard Granger cry before.

Something was wrong, terribly wrong.

"Granger?" He turned around the bend and saw her. "Granger!"

There she was, crumpled on the ground, her body shaking with sobs.

Draco rushed over to her and knelt beside her.

"What's happened?" Draco was surprised at how frantic he sounded. "HERMIONE, what's wrong?!"

This caught her attention for a second. He wasn't sure if he had ever called her by her first name before. But soon she was hit by another wave of sobs, and buried her head in Draco's lap. Draco looked around, but he could not see anything or anyone that could have put her in this state.

So he picked Granger up and carried her to the nearest room with somewhere to to sit that wasn't on the floor in a hallway, which happened to be his childhood room.

Draco set her down on his old bed and knelt down beside it. He looked up at Granger in confusion. She had something clenched between her fists.

"Feeling homesick, are you? Wishing you were playing house with Weasley?"

Granger looked at Draco as if he were the most terrifying person she had ever seen. Draco coughed uncomfortably. Apparently humor was not going to help the situation.

Instead Draco opened her hands and studied the small object in her shaking palms. He looked up at Granger, his eyes asking, what is this?

Granger bit back a sob. "THIS isn't playing." She shoved the object into Draco's hand. "THIS is real life. And I'm pregnant!"

...

"You're..." Draco ran over the thing with his fingers. "But-but, who-?"

"Who do you think?!" She cried, and pulled her knees up to her chest.

That's when it hit Draco. He fell backwards on his heels, knocking over a lamp, which shattered on the floor.

"No way," he gasped in disbelief. "You've got to be joking."

Granger just shook her head.

"IMPOSSIBLE! When on earth did we..."

"I'm- I'm thinking it was...that morning- we woke up- together!" Granger sounded like she was hiccuping between words.

Draco stood up slowly.

"So, that's- that's mine...in there?"

Granger looked like she might vomit.

"Don't make me think about that!" She wept.

Draco looked up at the ceiling, as if Snape was watching them up there with God.

"Why are you doing this?" He shouted.

"I am NOT letting this happen to my life!"

"Malfoy,-"

Draco turned to the door.

"I need some fresh air!" He said harshly, and strode out of the room.

Draco had his coat on and had his hand on the doorknob, but something kept him from going outside to his broom and leaving. He felt he needed to stay.

Draco decided he really SHOULD eat, even though he had pretty much lost his appetite.

He conjured up a meal with his wand and ate in silence. A thousand thoughts were running through his mind.

How hand Granger let this happen? Highly irresponsible! But, it was Draco's fault, too. They both had played a part in this.

Was any of this even REAL? Draco had been beginning to enjoy himself in this new age. He was young, and a very successful professional. He even had Granger to come home to when he was in the mood for a good argument. In Granger he had met his match of quick-witted ness.

Now he just wanted it all to be over. But he had a feeling it wasn't going to end anytime soon.

He was only fifteen-well, not really, but what would his father think if he could see him now? Draco knew very well Lucius Malfoy would be mortified a mud blood was expecting a Malfoy heir. His child was going to be a HALF-BLOOD.

Another thought echoed through his mind.

_He was never going to be like his father._

Not since he had gone and knocked up Granger.

At least they were married.

_NO! No, you're not! Wait, yes, you are- STOP THINKING!_

Draco had to try to be mature about this. He was older now, after all. He had blown off some steam, composed himself, and was now going to try it again with Granger.

Draco could hear her sobbing even before he reached the room from the hall. He stood in the doorway.

"Why are you still crying?"

Granger looked up at him her eyes bright and bloodshot. They were shiny with tears in the darkness of Draco's childhood room.

"Because this is the beginning of the end." She sniffled.

Draco let out a confused 'hmmm?' And gingerly sat down on the edge of the bed. But, after the look Granger gave him, he quickly moved and kneeled on the floor.

Granger began to explain herself.

"We can't keep up this little routine we have going anymore. We can't just sit around waiting to be rescued from our lives by Snape. But, now, we can't move on either." She pressed her palms to her face in another round of sobs.

"You're going to leave me-us. Don't pretend you're not dying to. And before, I wouldn't have cared. I would have pushed you in the right direction, out the door and out of my life. But now,-"

She doubled over clutching her sides and struggling to catch her breath, she was sobbing so hard.

"OR we're going to get rid of it. And it's going to haunt me forever, Malfoy!"

Draco felt his eyes go wide. His logic just couldn't understand why. This thing was a huge curveball in his life. He couldn't go ten minutes without arguing with its mother. But it was his own sprog.

And he wasn't going to let anything kill it.

It was instinct.

"No..." He said, settling next to Granger on the bed, wrapping his arm around her. She leaned against Draco, crying into his chest.

"We are NOT going to do that." Draco said, his voice growing stronger now.

"Do you promise?" Granger whimpered. She looked so helpless.

"I promise."

"But then...what ARE we going to do?" She conjured up a box of tissues with her wand and blew her nose.

Classic Granger move.

Draco was silent for a moment, unsure of what to do for her.

"You're going to sleep in my room." He said quietly. She deserved it, the bigger bed, the warm fireplace. He wasn't about to let her sleep in this room anymore, in a bed made for a child ten years and younger.

"Really?" Granger wiped her eyes. He nodded.

She hadn't walked for a while, and when she stood she felt so dizzy she lost her balance. Draco caught her.

"Steady there, Granger." He said, the slightest trace of a smile briefly on his face. He steadied her, and his hand grazed across her stomach. Granger's eyes darted up to his.

Draco smirked and patted her abdomen, a parting gesture between them. Granger slowly wobbled to their room, and Draco watched from the doorway.

Once her door shut, he let out a long sigh. He quickly shut his own and fell back onto his childhood bed.

There. He had done it. He had stayed strong for Granger. For now. Exhausted from the day, Draco quickly drifted off into sleep. His mother was waiting for him there with open arms.

He was briefly comforted, but who knew what horrors lay in store for when he woke.

**WHEW! There you have it- MALFOY'S REACTION**

**READ AND REVIEW IF YOU LIKED THE STORY- HOPING FOR 60 IF YOU WANT MORE**

**THIS WAS ACTUALLY A PRETTY EMOTIONAL CHAPTER**


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione slept in a dreamless sleep. All of the emotions from the night before had exhausted her.

The bed shifted as the weight of another person sat at the foot of the bed. Hermione blinked open her eyes to see that it was Malfoy.

"About time you woke up." He smirked. Hermione kicked him from under the covers and groaned, slowly sitting up. For a few moments they stared at each other in awkward silence.

"...Thank you..." Finally mumbled Hermione.

"For what? Knocking you up?!" Snorted Malfoy.

"NO!" she snapped. "For... Letting me have my bedroom back."

Malfoy looked down at the ground, as if he were ashamed of the half decent gesture he had done last night. Typical Malfoy.

"well... technically it is my bedroom too, you know."

"ugh, Malfoy, can you not? This whole thing freaked me out so much-"

"what, you think this whole situation doesn't confuse the hell out of me, too? I mean, where do we even go from here?"

Hermione honestly didn't know the answer, but before she could reply, a shrill ringing sound cut her off.

the ringing didn't stop.

"what IS that, Malfoy?" Malfoy looked around the room before snapping his fingers.

"oh! It must be this new muggle device Mr. Brown gave me so we could communicate. I think they call it a cellular phone or some..."

"could you PLEASE just make it stop?"

"alright, alright, I'm trying to reach it in my pocket! God, Granger, you don't have the right to bite my head off just because you're... Good morning, Mr. Brown!"

mr. Brown's voice came through on the machine sounding slightly mechanic. "good morning, Mr. Malfoy, I'd just like to deliver the message that there's a convention in Wales some of your business partners want you to attend, you'll have to leave tonight, and-"

"mr. Brown, with all due respect to our business partners, I will not be attending the conference. In fact, I won't be coming in much at all for a while. I have some things at home I have to deal with,-"

"oh, I'm sorry, sir, your wife is ok, I hope?"

Malfoy gave Hermione a slightly dazed look as if deciding what to say.

"...she's preggers, Brown. so I think I have enough on my plate to-"

"OOH! Congratulations, Mr. Malfoy! You must be ecstatic!"

Malfoy sighed.

"...sure. Now, is that all you wanted to say to me?"

"oh, yes, yes, anything else doesn't really matter now, does it! I'm overjoyed, mr. Malfoy, really, I'll tell everyone"

"GOODBYE, Mr. Brown!" Malfoy shut off the phone and slammed it onto the ground.

Hermione really looked at Malfoy for the first time in a while. He fit into his new business world so well, and now even that was snatched away from him.

"how do you do it?" she asked.

"do what?"

"you're already so at ease with being an adult, and working at Malfoy Industries and everything. I still feel like a teenage girl spying in some grown woman's house when they're not home."

"I'm trying to get into a routine, Granger. It makes this whole situation a little easier. You should get one, too. We can't just hide you away in the Manor for all eternity."

Hermione felt herself getting frazzled. She pulled her kneels up to her chest.

"Well, we won't be here forever, Malfoy!" Hermione could feel her voice rising. "Snape will rescue us from this mess eventually,"

"But what if he doesn't? For god's sake, THINK, Granger!" Malfoy smacked his hand on the nightstand. This jolted Hermione to her senses. MALFOY was being the voice of reason in this conversation. What was wrong with her?

"I don't even want it, Malfoy!" She burst, her voice cracking.

"yeah, join the club!" Malfoy yelled exasperatedly, and lay back on the bed with his palms to his forehead.

"We're terrible parents!" Hermione needed a shoulder to cry on, and Malfoy was the only one left, so she buried herself in his side, sobbing.

"I get that Snape has this grudge against you, and he's ticked off at me,but why would DUMBLEDORE allow this to happen?" Hermione felt Malfoy inhale deeply.

"We have to face the facts that we might not be getting out of this, Granger. If there wasn't a baby in the picture, we might have a chance of starting our own lives. but now, there's no getting rid of this..."

Hermione swallowed hard.

"Well, Malfoy... There IS a way-"

"NO." Malfoy hadn't sounded more sure of himself all morning.

"thanks again." She sniffled.

"for what?" Malfoy sounded slightly annoyed.

"For having a soul." She paused. "because I couldn't live with myself either... If we did... That."

for a while they laid there in silence. Hermione couldn't believe she was lying next the person she disliked the most in the whole world, and who disliked her just as much. She felt like she was living two different lives.

"I think I need to see Ron, Malfoy."

"why on earth do you need to see him- oh- see, I told you i knew it wasn't mine!"

"No, Malfoy, that's not it at all! I just need a reminder that I'm still the same person, you know? I could also see Harry."

Malfoy grunted. "Nope. First one was better. The weasel. I suppose you could, but everyone probably knows about Junior there, by now. Mr. Brown seems nice, but he's more of a gossip than my mother."

Hermione laughed, but something about the way he had referred to it as Junior made her stomach twist. Like a wake up call that it was really a person.

she stretched and got out of bed.

"You hungry?" She asked. Malfoy laughed.

"no, not Really. this whole thing just makes me lose my appetite. but you go ahead and stuff yourself." Hermione scoffed and there's the nearest object, which was a shoe.

"You know, Malfoy, the thing I wonder about the most, was how on earth did i let myself fall in love with YOU?"

**WELL, THERE IT IS. CHAPTER 6. It's only been 6 months, right?**

**I MISSED WRITING THIS STORY SO MUCH. IT'S GOING TO GO SO MANY PLACES.**

**WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT WRITING A CHAPTER THAT WAS JUST A CONVO IN A BED COULD BE SO GOOD?**

**LETS TRY FOR 100 reviews, guys. **


	7. Chapter 7

After breakfast Hermione braced herself to ask Malfoy for yet another favor.

"Malfoy?" She asked as she peered into the doorway of her bedroom- THEIR bedroom. He was being entertained by the very children's book he had mocked her for reading earlier. Crickets chirped and the wind blew in Malfoy's face from the book. The expression on his face was like that of a child, making Hermione remember looking in on Narcissa's memories of an innocent Malfoy. She pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind.

"can I have the cellular phone for a minute so I can communicate with Ron?"

Malfoy slammed the book shut, as if he were embarrassed about being caught amused by it.

"Can't you just owl him, Granger?"

Hermione let out a huff of annoyance and sat down on the bed.

"Personally, I'd like to try some of this new technology. Living in your house is making me feel like its the 18th century or something." Indeed, it was strange being in the future, which felt like the past.

Malfoy groaned in defeat and chucked the phone at her. It hit her on the arm.

"Ouch! Watch it! One more inch to the right and you could have hit Junior." She informed, emphasizing on his pet name for the baby, even if it was meant as an insult.

Malfoy shook his head and got out of bed, muttering something about having to use the bathroom as he walked through the closet.

Hermione opened the phone, unsure of how exactly to contact Ron.

an automated voice startled her.

"HELLO. WHO WOULD YOU LIKE TO CONTACT?"

This phone must have some magic in it, though Hermione, there's no way the human world could have done this, could they.

"...um, Ron Weasley, please." She stammered. The phone vibrated as it processed the information.

"CALLING RON WEASLEY"

suddenly a thousand questions rushed into Hermione's mind. Was this still the same Ron she was friends with back at Hogwarts? Was he in on Snape's experiments, or would he too be oblivious to the fact that they were in the future?

"This is Ron Weasley speaking, and if might I ask, why the bloody hell are you calling me, Malfoy?"

"Ron?" Hermione's voice came out as a squeak.

"Oh, Hermione, it's you. Sorry about that. Old habits die hard. Sometimes I forget how you two brought out the best in each other. What with you making him not be such a prat and him making you realize there's more to life than books..."

"What?" Hermione was speechless. This wasn't how their conversation was supposed to go at all. She decided to change the subject. "I've missed you, Ron."

"gosh, Hermione, I miss you, too. I suppose it has been a while since we've seen each other. Its just been difficult being around you and Malfoy when you just can't seem to keep your hands off each other-"

"STOP! Please, god, just stop right there Ronald. I'm not in the mood. Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to get together sometime today."

"I'd like that Hermione. Lets see, here... You wanna meet at the three broomsticks at noon?"

"Great, Ron! I can't wait to see you." Ron must have hung up the phone, because a screen reading CONVERSATION ENDED flashed across.

Hermione jumped up from the bed, and ignored the brides wooziness she felt.

"Malfoy! I'm going to meet Ron at the Three Broomsticks!" she shouted down the hallway. When there was no reply, she crept down the winding halls peering into every room as she passed.

"Malfoy?"

a loud commotion made Hermione jump as Malfoy zoomed around the bend on a little broom.

" Heads up, Granger! coming through!" he yelled as he flew over her head.

Hermione's jaw nearly dropped to the floor and she put her hands on her hips.

"DRACO MALFOY! No one flies broomsticks in MY house!" She scolded. He made a 360 turn and traveled back until he stopped and hovered right in front of her, eye to eye.

"Ah, but it was my house first, so I make the rules."

"that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard, Malfoy."

"you've said that so much it's lost all meaning!"

"oh, GREAT comeback!"

"hey, you can't order me around, you're not my mother!"

"I am YOUR CHILD'S mother, Malfoy, so I think that gives me certain rights."

for a minute Malfoy looked completely in over his head. So he changed the subject.

"this was my first broom, Granger. From when I was young. And sometimes when the future is overwhelming, the most comforting thoughts are OF THE PAST!" They both glared at each other, the heat of their argument slowly simmering. "speaking of the past, when are you getting together with the old flame?"

Hermione scoffed. "We were never- are never- whatever- NOT ROMANTIC AT ALL. I'm meeting Ron right now"

"Alright. I'll just be flying around on old Rover here-" Malfoy cut off his sentence and met Hermione's gaze, as if he said something he shouldn't have. Hermione repressed a smile, thinking of the cute little boy, demanding his broom be named Rover, in the place of the dog he would never have. But Malfoy didn't know this knew any of this.

"Have fuN with your toy, Malfoy." She waved goodbye over her shoulder, walking away from the conversation.

"Tell the weasel I said hello!" Malfoy called. "I bet he has at least 8 kids by now."

This sent Hermione reeling around.

"He does NOT! He would NOT!"

"don't take it personally, Granger, it's in his blood. Do what Weasleys do best: breed."

"I'll bet he doesn't have ANY children." Hermione spat back at him.

"Oh, I find that hard to believe."

"You're on!"

Hermione stood just inside the entrance of the three broomsticks, waiting for Ron. She could hardly contain her excitement to see him. As far as she knew, the most recent photo of them together was at her wedding.

Ron had to duck when he walked in the doorway. Gosh, he had gotten so tall! When he saw Hermione he smiled his broad smile. His eyes still twinkled with mischief like they did when they were first years. The only major difference was the facial hair, which Hermione didn't mind at all.

"Ron!" She squealed, and crashed into him.

"oh! Hello, Hermione! Good to see you, too... Um, Hermione... Can't... BREATHE!"

Hermione released her tight grip on him immediately.

"whoops. Sorry Ron. It's just been a while, and,"

"would you mind if we sat down before catching up? My back is killing me."

"oh! Of course, of course,"

She sat down at their favorite table from their Hogwarts days, and Ron sat across from her.

a waiter hovered over to their table. He must be a ghost, thought Hermione.

"What'll it be, folks?" The waiter asked.

"I'll have a butterbeer." Ron said easily, as if he ordered one all the time.

"I'll have one of those, too." Hermione said. She smiled at him, but to her surprise, his eyes widened and he shook his head.

"whoa, whoa, no you won't!" Ron scolded. He dropped his voice to a hush. " 'Mione, there's alcohol in that..." She just blinked at him. "...you're pregnant!" He urged, sounding like he was trying to make her realize something.

Hermione bit her tongue and glanced at the waiter, who looked uncomfortable.

"...I'll come back a bit later." He said, and floated to another table.

Hermione was utterly confused at Ron.

"Oh, come on, Hermione. Am I really smarter than you about this?"

Hermione cheeks flushed. "How did you even know?"

Ron clicked his tongue, disappointed in her, though she had no idea why.

"Come, on, 'Mione, Lavender told me."

Now she was just more confused.

"You know, my wife? Lavender Brown? Her father works for Malfoy?"

Lavender. Lavender Brown... Mr. Brown!

Hermione let out a long "ohhhhhhhhhh,"

Ron rubbed his hands together and laughed.

"Wow, Hermione, are you having an off day today? Or do you just have Pregnancy Brain?"

Hermione didn't know what that was either, but kept that to herself, at the risk of looking even stupider.

"I still can't believe I'm smarter than you about something. Especially something as important as this. I mean, I suppose this is your first time, and I've had four, but-"

Hermione leaned forward on the table.

"wait- what?"

Ron ran a hand through his hair, which Hermione recognized as something he did when he was uncomfortable with saying something.

"Jeez, we really haven't talked for a while, have we? Lavender and I have four children."

"Damn it!" Hermione burst. Ron's jaw dropped.

"What?" He said rather defensively. CRAP, thought Hermione. Why did I say that out loud?

"O nothing, nothing, really. I just lost a bet with Malfoy." She explained to the best of her ability.

Ron rolled his eyes and chuckled. "of course you did. You know what the ironic part is? They're all girls."

suddenly Hermione was laughing along with him.

"Its not too bad, actually, Hermione, having four daughters. I love those little girls to death, and my mum is actually jealous of my family. wishing she hard lots of girls instead of lots of boys."

"I'm glad your mother is doing well."

the waiter came back to their table with a butterbeer for Ron, and a large glass of water for Hermione. She coughed uncomfortably and thanked him.

"My mums fine. I wish I could say the same about Lavender's mum..."

"Oh?"

"She's very sick. Lav wants us to go visit her in some hospital in Switzerland, since her father is too busy with his job to be there."

Hermione couldn't help thinking this was somehow her fault.

"Ron, I'm so sorry. Mr. Brown never mentioned his wife was sick, I'm sure Malfoy wouldn't have asked him to cover for him..."

"It's fine, 'Mione. I always thought Mr. Brown was a bit of a gossip, but who's ever heard of the perfect in laws, right? There is one problem, tough..."

"yes?"

"It's not a child friendly area, and we have 4 young children, so I don't think it's going to end well..."

Hermione felt so bad for not knowing anything about Mr. Brown. How happily he took the extra workload of Malfoy's, even though he had his own 'family issues'.

an idea popped into Hermione's head, this time the good kind. The last idea that popped into her head was that terrifying drugstore realization she might be pregnant.

"Hey, Ron, we could watch the girls at the manor, if you'd like."

Ron beamed at her.

"You really mean it? Gosh, Hermione, that would be the answer to all our problems! Well, except for how to cure Mrs. Brown, but that's a whole other... What will Malfoy have to say about it?"

the thought had occurred to Hermione as well, but she pushed it aside.

"I'll convince him. That manor is so empty, it's really the least we could do for you, Ron, and for Mr. Brown."

"great!" Ron switched over to her side of the table and pulled something out of his wallet. It was a picture of his little girls.

"Now, see the red headed one? That's the oldest. that's Scarlett. The blonde one, that's Lilac. The one with the purple eyes is Violet, and the little blonde is Poppy."

Hermione stole glances at his face as he talked about his daughters, and how his smile widened and his eyes sparkled. She only wished she could ever see that kind of affection in Malfoy's eyes. But that was highly unlikely.

unlikely, but not impossible.

oo**ooh... I feel evil for ending it there.**

**there was a lot to fit into this chapter... And I didn't even get malfoy's reaction to the news in this one. That will have to be next cchapter hope you 3 it!**

**100 reviews? Get to work!:)**


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione was hit with a wave of sadness when it was time for Ron to go back to work. She hugged him tightly just outside the Three Broomsticks, and didn't want to let go.

"Hermione, is everything alright?" Ron asked, looking down at her.

"I just miss you so much, Ron."

Ron looked around at the crowded square. "Hermione, if some reporter like Rita Skeeter gets a picture of this, they could turn it into some scandalous story. Trouble in Malfoy paradise, you know?"

_oh, if only you knew, Ron. _hermione thought, but she let go.

"I suppose you're right." She sighed. Ron waved goodbye and apparatEd back to work. Hermione clutched the picture in her hands and started back towards the Manor.

...…...

_this is what my future SHOULD be like, _Draco thought. He had the whole manor to himself, and was free to do whatever he pleased. No stupid Granger to boss him around, no baby on the way to keep him tied down.

a commotion in his bedroom told him Granger was home. He peeked in to see her dusting the soot out of her hair, cursing at the fireplace.

"awfully dirty, isn't it?" Draco drawled. Granger looked up at him, her eyes flashing.

_I love it when they do That _, thought Draco. wait, no he didn't. Did he just think that? He just loved making her angry. It was good fun. That was it.

"Have fun with the weasel? Not too much fun, though, I hope. i will NOT have you disgracing the Malfoy name."

Granger gave her a look that make him wonder what he had done wrong.

"You've never called me a Malfoy before, Malfoy." She uttered.

ugh. Draco shuffled his feet.

"well I might as well face the facts that you ARE a Malfoy, whether I like it or not. And so is IT." Draco pointed to her stomach. He tried not to smile when Granger glared at him. If looks could kill.

"Have you eaten at all?"

"No, I'm a Malfoy, I don't cook, Granger. And where are the bloody house elves?"

Granger stomped her foot. "I would NEVER allow slaves to work in my own house!"

"oh, so it's Granger Manor now? I hadn't realized!" Draco shot back sarcastically. Granger should have been provoked into an intense, sarcastic fight, but instead she sighed and looked up at him again, anger gone from her eyes.

"I can make dinner, Malfoy." She grabbed his arm and took him to the dining hall.

Draco could tell something fishy was going on. What was she hiding?

Granger conjured up a large meal with roast beef as the main course. She poured him a butterbeer and nearly poured one for herself when she shook her head and switched to some milk.

"You won our bet, Malfoy." she said finally. Granger sat down in a quick, pouting fashion. Draco couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't have a fit, Granger. So, exactly how many little weasels are there? And who's the lucky lady?" He joked. She scowled at him, but quickly wiped the look off her face and pulled out a piece of paper.

"There's four, Malfoy. All girls." She handed Draco what turned out to be a picture. Four little girls smiled Ron's silly smile. One redhead, one brunette, one dirty blonde, and one light blonde, all with Wavy hair.

"He's married to Lavender Brown." Granger explained. Draco nodded.

"Ah, that makes more sense. lucky for them, she was a good looking girl. And here I thought they'd all be freckled gingers."

Draco thought he heard Granger scoff under her breath, but she tried to cover it up.

"um... Did you know that they're Mr. Brown's granddaughters?" She said quietly. Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, really? He never mentioned it. it's a small world."

Granger traced her finger along the grain of the wood of the table. What was making her so nervous?

"So... I'm guessing he never mentioned how sick his wife is?" She cautiously asked.

"No, Granger. Like I said, I don't know anything about him, really. He works for me, he's not my best friend forever." Draco said mockingly.

"well... Ron and Lavender are going to visit Mrs. Brown in a Swiss hospital, because Mr. Brown is too busy with work."

"that's great, Granger. Just great. And I care, why?"

"You're so heartless, Malfoy! The man is doing your job for you while we figure out these- these BABY problems, meanwhile his wife, THAT HE ACTUALLY LOVES, is at death's door!"

Draco opened his mouth to retort, but no words came out. Instead he just ran a hand though his hair.

"Well, aren't you a ray of sunshine today?"

"it really puts our problems into perspective, doesn't it, Malfoy? Which is why... Which is why..."

Draco rolled his eyes._ which is why... I should give Mr. Brown a raise? I should write Weasley a check? Spit it out, woman!_

"Ron's daughters are staying with us while they go."

"WHAT!?" Draco couldn't hold his temper with her anymore. He bolted up and banged on the table.

"You offered up MY house to four little WEASLETTE BRATS without telling me!?"

"It's my house too, Malfoy!" Granger shot back defensively, she started backing away from the table.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Draco jumped over the table. She shrieked and Stumbled out into the hallway until she was backed against the wall.

"Did it ever cross your mind that I have NEVER gotten along with Weasley ONE DAY in my ENTIRE LIFE?" He shouted, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Malfoy, don't do this!" Granger yelped, a hand over her stomach. Draco focused in on that, and sighed, sliding down against the wall until he was sitting on the floor.

For the first time in his life, Granger was afraid of him. Not for herself, but she was afraid for IT. Protecting IT.

"you always did know how to piss me off." Draco muttered. Granger laughed a laugh of relief and sat down beside him.

"Believe me, the last thing I want is Ron's happy family shoved in my face, but, I didn't know what else to do." Her voice got higher and higher until Granger was crying. Again

.Draco couldn't help feeling this was mostly fault, so he put his arm around her.

That was the most comfort he could give to GRANGER.

"bloody hell." He said. "where are they going to sleep?"

Granger laughed. Which , through her crying sounded more like a hiccup.

"Oh, I don't know, Malfoy, maybe in some of the dozens of rooms in this house?" She giggled.

"those rooms weren't exactly designed with 'little girl bedroom' in mind."

He paused. "I hate you for doing this, you know."

"oh, please, Malfoy, I've known you hated me since first year."

"well, I'm glad we're on the same page. For once." There was something else he needed to address while they were sitting there...on the floor. "you know, I wouldn't have hurt you, Granger. I don't hit girls."

Granger smiled, Staring at the ground. "not like that time when I punched you in the third year."

"Hey, this never leaves this, um, hallway, but that actually HURT!" Draco joked. yet he couldn't stop staring at Granger's hand, still pressed across her abdomen.

"deep down, I knew you wouldn't do anything to me." She finally muttered.

"Well, that's a complement if I ever heard one. 'Malfoy, you may be a cockroach, but I think you have enough of a heart not to hurt pregnant women." scowled Draco. Granger sighed and moved her hand from her stomach to her forehead.

"No, Malfoy! What I meant was, I knew you wouldn't hurt your own flesh and blood."

A vision of him hurting his mother flashed across his mind. it sickened Draco to even imagine hurting someone he loved so much. But he couldn't love IT That much, could he? how could he possibly love it when he didn't want it at all?

"Granger,"

"yes, Malfoy?"

"Does this mean we have to act all lovey dovey and married when the little girls are here?" He groaned. Draco could hear Granger gulp, tasting the words she was thinking before she said them.

"We certainly don't have to be ripping each others clothes off, Malfoy, that would be inappropriate..."

"as much as you know you want to rip off my clothes, Granger." Draco teased.

"Exactly who knocked up who, you prick?" She shot back.

that shut him up.

"Anyways, we don't have to act madly in love, they're just little girls."

"Ah, true, almost forgot they were weaslettes. They'll be plenty stupid"

"you complete ASS..." Granger looked as if she had hours of insults to spit at him, but she started over. "we just can't act like, well, THIS, in front of them."

"So we can't be so openly repulsed by each other?"

"that certainly isn't very normal for a married couple, now, is it?"

"stop bringing it up!" Draco moaned, planting his palms to his eyes. "with you it's always, we're married, you're pregnant, it's... Mine." He shuddered.

"we can't just pretend none of this is happening, Malfoy!"

"one bloody problem at a time, Granger. you might be worried about the one arriving months from now, but I'm more worried about the FOUR that will be here in a matter of hours."

Granger got up from the floor and pulled out her wand.

"I'll get working on the four bedrooms."

if only my mother could see this manor now. Draco thought to himself. Soon there will be rooms designated for Weasleys. WEASLEYS!

"When exactly are they coming, Granger?"

"Tonight, at ten o'clock."

"...are any of them Hogwarts aged?"

"No, Malfoy, I told you, they're barely toddlers!"

"I'll make Slytherins of them yet. Just imagine the look on the Weasels face!"

Draco could hear her HUMPH of disagreement from halfway across the manor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;2;; ;;;;;;;;

Draco paced the living room anxiously. Granger sat in perfect stillness on the sofa, watching him.

"why are you so worried?"

"I'm worried about the manor getting destroyed, that's all!" He snapped.

"they're just children, Malfoy!"

"do you know how many generations of Malfoys have lived here? And if the weasley's screw it up with their dirty ways..."

"messes can always be cleaned up."

"well, then get me out of the one I'm stuck in!"

granger looked ready to blow. He could predict her retort already. OH, YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE STUCK IN THIS MESS?

Before she could say it out loud the doorbell rang.

"that's Ron, Malfoy."

"Oh, do I have to come with?"

"YES, Malfoy! I don't want Ron thinking he's leaving his daughters with some dysfunctional couple!"

"I hate to burst your bubble, but we're one of the most dysfunctional couples I've ever met."

"SHUT. UP! Hello, Ron!" Granger's tone went from shrill and scolding to sweeter than honey. She opened up the door and smiled warmly. Ron and his family stood on the front porch in the cool night air.

"Hello!" squeaked a little voice from behind Ron. Draco looked closer, and in the darkness a little caramel haired girl was squinting back at him.

"Don't be shy, Violet. be polite." Ron coaxed the little girl from out behind his legs. Draco was almost mesmerized by the change in Weasley's voice. it turned protective and nurturing every time he talked to his daughter.

The little girl curtseyed in front of Draco and Granger.

"I'm violet."

" hello there Violet. " Granger almost cooed, bending down to talk to the girl face to face.

She sent a questioning look back to Weasley, who glanced frantically behind him.

" I dont think the rest of them made it from the car." Ron explained. "it's WAY past their bedtime." he gestured for Draco and Granger to follow him back down the walkway.

shortly they came across a red headed little girl dozing on the sidewalk. weasley scooped her up and Draco couldn't help but laugh when her hair blended into his beard perfectly.

Not too far beyond that Draco saw a blonde girl crumpled on the ground in sound slumber. With one uncomfortable nod at Weasley, he picked her up into his arms. She immediately wrapped her small arms around his neck.

i wish i could trust people that easily, thought Draco.

"Ron!" Granger whispered, pointing to somewhere behind Draco. He turned, and saw a little blonde puff sitting on the ground nodding off.

Weasley shook his head and laughed. "Poppy." He whispered. "_poppy!"_

Draco snorted. "POOPY? What kind of name is that for a child?"

"Malfoy!" Granger seethed, hitting him on the arm as she pushed past him.

He automatically shielded the little girl in his arms from her. Draco honestly didn't know why. It was Instinctive.

"Hey, hey, watch it. Someone's trying to sleep here!" Draco nodded to the girl just below his chin.

Granger grunted as she lifted the child named Poppy off the floor. Weasley rushed to her, shaking his head.

"You shouldn't be lifting that." He scolded. Draco couldn't help but agree.

"she's so tiny, Ron, it's fine!" Granger retorted, her voice getting that whiny tone to it.

"Just give her to me, 'Mione, I've got a free arm." Granger frowned and handed the child off to Weasley.

They marched back to the house. When they reached the front door Granger grabbed Violet's hand and led her inside. Probably trying to make herself feel useful, thought Draco. He smirked. Typical Granger.

She opened a door near their bedroom. inside Draco found the dreary room had been transformed into a pretty, bright, nursery. Pink and yellow were the main colors, with flowers and butterflies as the constant theme. Four little white trimmed beds were in four corners.

"They all sleep in one room?" Draco scoffed. Malfoys never needed to share a room. There were always more than enough.

"I thought it would be better for them to be together. Malfoy Manor would be pretty scary to a child." Granger shot back, sounding condescending.

"why the hell did you design four rooms then?"

"i wanted to pick the one I liked best, Malfoy!" She squeaked, and then went to tuck in the caramel-haired Violet.

It was then when Draco heard Weasley chuckle a stifled laugh over his shoulder.

"Women!" He chortled. "good luck with that one, Malfoy. She was always stubborn, even when she wasn't expecting."

Draco tried to smile, But stopped himself when he realized it was Weasley. He was laughing with Weasley. In HIS OWN Manor. Something was wrong with this world.

Once all the little girls were in bed Weasley went around to all of them, pecking them on the cheek.

"thanks for doing this for me, Hermione. And, Malfoy, sorry to do this to you."

"you don't have to apologize, Ron. He NEEDS to get used to sharing his house with children." she scolded.

Draco looked around at the little girls sleeping soundly. It hardly seemed like his Manor anymore.

"Just remember that Scarlett goes to primary school, and Violet goes to something called Preschool." Weasley informed, handing Granger the directions.

"You send them to school before Hogwarts, Ron? I thought you were a wizard family!" She teased, raising her eyebrows.

Weasley rolled his eyes. "Lavender's idea. I don't- GAH!" Weasley screamed like a little girl and jumped, before stomping on something.

"oh, and just so you know, Lilac is terrified of spiders." He said, before hugging Granger goodbye and apparating away.

Draco glanced back at Weasley's blonde daughter and laughed. Like father like daughter.

**there you have it. Please please review and tell me what you think. Suggestions are welcome. 100 reviews seriously or you won't get more.**

**we might be seeing some more old friends very soon;)**


	9. Chapter 9

It took Draco 10 minutes to close the door without making any noise.

"What on earth are you doing, Malfoy?" Scoffed Granger.

"Well, I don't want them waking up!" He said in an exasperated voice. She looked like she was trying to hold in a smile and looked away.

they had earlier agreed that they would both share the bed in order to keep up appearances for the girls. Draco laid there on his side reading his old copy of Hogwarts, A History while Granger got ready for bed in the bathroom.

Bunking with Granger won't be so bad if I'm asleep before she gets here, thought Draco. He closed the book and shut his eyes. Half asleep, Draco could feel Granger slip into the bed and turn out the light. This felt familiar to his subconscious mind. The mind that was actually in his twenties. Not the mind of a student at Hogwarts.

His last thought before drifting off was if Granger ever really loved him. If she really was the person in those pictures on the walls. If anyone ever loved him as much as his mother did.

))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((()) ))))))))))))))))))))))

Draco woke up to the sound of clattering dishes from the kitchen. He stretched and walked to the dining room in his pajamas. Granger was there with the two oldest Weasley girls, eating breakfast.

"Make anything for me, DEAREST?" Draco smirked, emphasizing on the affectionate term.

"There's plenty for you and Lilac and Poppy. use the bigger plate, DARLING." She responded calmly, but her eyes were flashing.

Draco looked down at his plate. It was a pretty decent meal, considering ton house elves were behind it. Granger was an alright cook. It must come from being a muggle, he reassured himself. That wasn't a compliment.

"Malfoy, where did mum and dad go again?" The red headed girl asked innocently, a half eaten sausage dangling from her mouth. the sight was so much like Ron Weasley it was scary.

"'Malfoy'?" Draco repeated, sending an accusing look Granger's way. She looked guilty.

"She heard me talking to myself earlier and picked up the name."

"girls, you should know that Malfoy isn't my real name." Draco explained.

"It isn't? But I thought this was called Malfoy Manor!" Said the girl named Violet.

"It is! Yes, my name is technically Malfoy, but its my last name. DRACO. MALFOY. I don't go around calling you 'Weasley', do I?"

"you can call me Weasley!" Giggled Violet.

"ok then, I will!" Draco went along with the game. He made a mental note to call the second eldest Weasley. It would be difficult to remember considering she wasn't a ginger.

"I thought it was ok to call people by not their real names." Scarlett Weasley chimed in. "after all, mum calls dad Won-Won, remember?"

Draco nearly choked on his orange juice. He fell to the floor, laughing hysterically.

"Malfoy, get ahold of yourself!" Granger attempted to scold him, but anyone could see it in her eyes she was amused, too.

"Malfoy, um... DARLING, we're all done with breakfast. Can me and Scarlett go play outside until its time to go?"

"that's fine, Weasley." Draco waved them off and got back into his chair. He was alone with Granger.

"I guess your name is Darling now, Granger." He chuckled. She rolled her eyes at him.

"they just don't know what to call me yet. I don't even know what I want them to call me... What about Auntie 'Mione?"

"how cute." Draco drawled.

Granger looked like she was about to throw a plate at him when the youngest Weasley girl toddled into the kitchen.

"good morning, Poppy." Granger greeted, and boosted her up onto the high dining room chairs. "are you hungry for breakfast?"

The little blonde nodded, and Granger passed her a plate.

"Malfoy, could you watch Lilac and Poppy today? I have to drop the other two off at school."

"That's going to take you all day?" Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "you don't have to drive a muggle car like Weasley does, you can just use the floo network." Out of the corner of Draco's eye he saw Poppy perk up at the mention of her fathers name, and she clapped her tiny hands before resuming eating.

Granger tucked a curl behind her ear.

"I have other things to do today."

"oh yeah? Like what? Visiting Potter today, are we?" Draco stood up and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I have a doctors appointment!" She said defensively.

Oh. Draco didn't know why, but he suddenly felt frantic.

"Why? Granger, is something wrong?" as his hands reached up to grasp her shoulders, one briefly grazed across her abdomen. As quick as it was, Granger noticed.

"it's nothing out of the ordinary, Malfoy, it's just something everyone needs to do."

"well, did you want me to go with you?"

"I didn't think you'd want to." She answered honestly.

"as long you're not visiting Potter..." Draco warned.

"I like Uncle Potty! He's the funniest!" Poppy squeaked behind them. She was beaming, and Draco couldn't help but beam too.

"Uncle Potty?" He repeated, snorting. He turned back to Granger. "I like that one." He whispered, motioning to Poppy.

Granger shook her head And laughed.

"Then you won't mind doing something with them today?" She asked. Draco knew there wasn't really any way of getting out of this, so he agreed.

"Fine. I know, I'll take them to the old park by the manor!" he snapped his fingers.

"Old park? Are you sure it isn't dangerous?" Granger pressed.

"Not at all, Granger. My father took me there loads of times when I was little."

"Your father took you to a lot of dangerous places, though, didn't he?" Granger stared into Draco's eyes, as if she knew. But she couldn't possibly know about his childhood.

"let's not have this conversation." Draco snapped. Granger sighed and grabbed her purse.

"ok. Goodbye, Poppy! goodbye, Malfoy." She said with much less enthusiasm.

Eventually the Weasley named Lilac woke up and Draco reheated her breakfast because it had gone cold.

"I miss dad." She whimpered once she had finished her food.

"What about your mother?" Draco raised an eyebrow to her. She innocently shook her head.

"Not so much, Mr. Draco. Sometimes mummy's voice makes my head feel bad."

Draco stifled a laugh into the palm of his hand. "I have to agree with you there, Lilac. I went to school with your mummy." Did he seriously just say mummy? Oh well. They were only little girls. They weren't going to tell Granger, who'd have a field day if she knew.

"I wanna go park now!" Poppy demanded. Draco nodded and took both their hands. He could leave the dirty dishes for Granger. After all, she couldn't complain because she didn't want any house elves doing chores around the house.

"How much further?" Poppy sighed, her feet starting to drag on the sidewalk.

"I suppose it it a bit far for someone with legs as short as yours." Draco decided, scooping up the little girl with one arm.

Lilac traveled ahead, chasing butterflies and picking daisies and all sorts of things Draco never would have done in a million years. She certainly was a Weasley, because no Malfoy would be caught dead doing such stupid activities. Lilac had the same goofy, carefree vibe As her father.

It fascinated Malfoy to see the bit and pieces of their parents that showed through in the girls.

They both had their mother Lavender's laugh, and Weasley's blue eyes. Malfoy used to think they were blank and dull when he was a boy, but they were merely innocent baby blues. Every emotion showed through in those eyes, so it was basically like wearing your heart on your sleeve.

Draco couldn't ignore the voice at the back of his mind that wondered what similarities Junior would have with him. And Granger. Ugh, why did he have to share his kid with GRANGER?

wait, Draco, you really shouldn't be thinking like this. Since when did he even WANT the child?

_since you found out it existed._

That voice really needed to go away! Draco was having very un-Malfoyish thoughts.

"We're here! We're here!" Lilac yelled, and scrambled up onto the playground.

"Mr. Draco, Mr. Draco, would you please push me in the swing? PLEASE?" Poppy asked, looking up at him from under his arm.

Draco groaned. Why did their voices have to be so damned cute? How was he supposed to ever say no?

He put her in the swing and pushed her higher. And higher. And yes, even higher, as she had requested.

"can I try the big kid swing?" Poppy asked.

"Not today." The words were out of Draco before he could even think. What did he care about what these little girls did?

Instead Poppy tottered up onto the playground and went down the slide. Then she went back around and did it again. And again.

Draco decided she could amuse herself for a while, so he could find somewhere to sit. He settled down under the shade of a tree. In a few minutes Lilac walked up to Draco on heavy feet and curled up next to him. Within seconds she was asleep, her head resting in his lap.

Draco watched the youngest Weasley girl play for god knows how long. It was extremely entertaining watching her get into a sand fight with herself. Find an abnormally large leaf and pretend it was a dog.

"look, Mr. Draco! His name is Freddie!" She squealed. Draco put a finger to his lips. Someone was trying to nap.

"Now, why name it Freddie?" He whispered.

"Because, Dad always said if any of us would have been boys we would have been named Freddie. It's his favorite name in the whole wide world I guess."

wait a minute, Draco thought he remembered an older Weasley boy being named Fred. It was Ron's older brother, one of the twins. Draco wondered if anything had happened to Fred that would make Weasley want to name his son after him.

Would he name his child after anyone? He banished the thought from his head. Draco wished there was a way to just turn off his brain. Because there were other thoughts as well.

Like how cute little Poppy looked playing on the slide with her leaf/dog. How with her shiny light blonde hair she almost looked like she was his.

Or he was hers.

It didn't seem to matter which way. He would do anything she asked in a heartbeat.

"GET YOUR WAND WHERE I CAN SEE IT!" The voice sounded behind Draco and, honestly, almost scared the crap out of him.

Draco stood up carefully, setting Lilac's head on the grass so she wouldn't wake up, and turned.

ah, yes, I thought I recognized that smug voice. Thought Draco.

standing across from him, wand pointed at his heart, was Harry Potter.

"Potter." Draco drawled.

"Malfoy." Potter spat back.

Draco resisted the urge to laugh. "what do you want me to say now? 'WE MEET AGAIN'? Could this get anymore over dramatic?"

Potter didn't find it amusing.

"You never did as I asked, Malfoy. Hand over your wand."

Draco rolled his eyes and kicked it over.

"in case you had forgotten, I am an Auror for the ministry. Sort of important you follow my orders."

"Wow. I'm 'sort of' impressed." Draco snorted.

"Have you seen your father recently?" Potter interrogated. Draco put up his hands.

"Honestly, no, not in a LONG time." If only he knew how long. Draco felt like he hadn't really seen his father for ten years. But the question sparked his interest.

"What is it you want with my father?"

"Do you remember Dean Thomas?" Potter sounded as if he were choosing his words very carefully.

Draco nodded. "a Gryffindor, right? Had a weird thing for Ginny Weasley?"

Potter blinked. "you refer to my wife?"

Crap.

Draco coughed uncomfortably.

"um... YeaH. It must have slipped my mind." time to change the subject. "so, you were saying about Dean Thomas?"

"Well, Malfoy, Dean Thomas is one of the many wizards that marries a muggle born. And they had just had a baby girl. Lucius Malfoy decided it was time to prove a point and murdered the child to protest halfbloods."

Draco nearly fell over.

"WHA...WHAT? You must have the wrong man. My father doesn't kill Innocent children!"

"Malfoy, how well do you know your father?" Draco frowned. who said this ORPHAN could waltz over here and criticize his relationshhis with his father.

"You would tell me if you saw him, wouldn't you? After all, I'm sure I could get Hermione to tell me..."

"she would come running to you, too, Potter. That's the sad part."

"having a little spat, are you?" Draco thought he almost saw Potter smile.

"Were you born yesterday, Potter? We DESPISE each other!" he saw Potter's half smile disappear and wondered what he had done wrong.

DAMN IT. he had briefly forgotten they were married.

Potter slammed him against the tree. For a guy who had always been short, he had some strength behind him.

"Listen, MALFOY. Ron may have accepted you as a redeemed person who changed Hermione for the better, blah blah blah, but I have NEVER forgotten what a terrible person you know you really are."

"just because we're married doesn't mean she's not your friend! " Draco burst. "she really loves you, Harry, you know that, right? And even I can see that she hates that this old rivalry between us won't die."

"If she was truly my and Ron's best friend she would leave you!"

Draco used the tree as a push off and pushed him away.

"She's pregnant, Potter! Happy?"

For one horrifying moment Draco thought Potter was going to cry. Or murder him on the spot. Either way, it would probably wake Lilac.

Potter straightened his jacket.

"Well... Then I suggest you keep an eye open, Malfoy."

And with that, Potter apparaand away.

"aww, uncle Potty was here?" Cried Poppy. "why didn't you tell me?"

Draco took a deep breath and Tried to put on a kid friendly smile.

"uncle Potty was feeling grouchy today. He wouldn't have been much fun."

"but, Mr. Draco, when he's grouchy that's when he's funny!"

Draco kneeled on the ground. "funny LOOKING!" He joked, and tapped her nose. She giggled and skipped onto the road.

"Get Lilac and let's go home! I'm HUNGRY!"

Draco bit his tongue to keep from saying "didn't you eat two hours ago?" And picked up Poppy's sleeping sister.

he watched the blonde Weasley run ahead in amazement. A two year old had cheered him up when it seemed like no one else could.

**MWAHAHAHAHAH EVIL LUCIUS MALFOY**

**WERENT YOU WONDERING WHEN HE WAS GOING TO MAKE AN APPEARENCE? **

**110 reviews would be nice, guys! **

**ALSO, I'll TAKE ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR THE NAME OF DEAN THOMAS's DAUGHTER!**

**GET TYPING!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione sat anxiously in the waiting room of saint Mungos hospital. She had tried to take her time dropping Scarlett and Violet off at school, but it glad gone way too fast and now she it was almost her turn to be seen by the doctor.

She tried reading one of the magazines on the table, but she couldn't bear to look at them. All Hermione saw was happy families and couples madly in love, overjoyed to be having a baby.

That wasn't the case with her at all. Not since she had Malloy for a husband.

"Excuse me, but weren't you Harry and Ron's friend? Hermione, isn't it?" A woman asked two chairs down from her. Hermione recognized the brunette, but barely.

" Katie Bell, remember? I was on the Quidditch team with Harry."

Oh, yes, Katie Bell. Hermione remembered her now. Of course she would run into someone she knew in this uncomfortable situation. But in Katie's case, one could actually tell she was pregnant. She had come far from being the plain tomboy Hermione barely knew at Hogwarts.

"I remember you, Katie. And it's nice to finally see someone here without a man accompanying them. I was feeling rather awkward."

"oh I'm not by myself. Oliver wanted to be here more than I did. He's using the restroom now- oh! Oliver!"

Hermione could tell it was Oliver Wood from across the room. He looked almost exactly the same as when she had seen him at Hogwarts, which felt like yesterday. Strong and Athletic.

"Hello there." Oliver Wood said in his accented voice, which Hermione always found to be a bit odd. He reached his hand out to shake hers, but suddenly jerked it back.

"Wait a minute. Didn't I hear you married Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione resisted the urge to scowl and nodded.

Wood looked like he was trying to think of something decent to say.

"Great Quidditch player if I ever saw one, Draco Malfoy. Surprised he didn't go pro after Hogwarts."

"Malfoy has a business to run." Hermione explained. Dear god, was she actually defending Malfoy.

Katie and Oliver looked at each other for a fraction of a second, and Hermione realized it must seem a tiny bit odd she just referred to her husband by his last name.

"very excited today." Wood said, sitting down beside Katie and taking her hands. "we're hoping to find out its a boy."

Katie broke free from Oliver's grip.

"Oliver, we've been over this. It could still be a girl, and she could still be a quidditch player!"

"ah, I know, Katie, it's just, a man needs a son to play around with. Mothers are better at the tea parties and princess dresses and-"

"when have I ever done ANY of that stuff, Oliver?"

"Mrs. Malfoy? Come right this way, Doctor Greengrass will see you now." An assistant called from the front desk.

it took Hermione a second to realize that SHE was Mrs. Malfoy, and they were talking to HER. she stood up slowly and glanced back at the still bickering Wood family before marching to a room like a lamb being led to slaughter.

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy! I'm doctor Daphne Greengrass, we went to school together?"

Did Hermione have to go to school with EVERYONE in this hospital wing? Honestly.

"So, Mrs. Malfoy-"

"can you please call me Hermione?" She was able to squeak out.

Doctor Greengrass smiled widely, and she shook her perfect blonde head.

"Of course, Hermione. And there's no need to be nervous. Sit up on this, please?"

Oh, NOW she wasn't nervous.

"so, how has the pregnancy been so far?" Doctor Greengrass asked Hermione so casually, like it was almost small talk. She lifted her shirt halfway and felt her stomach.

"its been... Something. Physically, nothing unusual, but emotionally... It's been tough."

doctor Greengrass raised an eyebrow at her.

"I take it this wasn't exactly a PLANNED event?"

Hermione sighed and nodded.

"I wouldn't worry about it at all. Think of what a great household your child will be growing up in."

yeah, just great.

"And I'm sure Draco will be a wonderful father!"

If only she knew...

"I shouldn't be telling you this, but my little sister Astoria had quite the crush on him at Hogwarts."

She could HAVE him for all Hermione cared! But she had to stop thinking like this. After all, he was the father of this baby.

"Everything seems completely normal, Mrs. Malfoy. I mean, Hermione. That's one healthy baby you've got there. Those Malfoy genes are something."

Yes, something. As in they all grow up to be prejudiced, arrogant bastards?

"you're about two months along."

"... So that would make the due date?"

"August...17th."

Alright. August 17th. Hermione couldn't believe she had gone almost two months without knowing what day it was!

"See you soon, Hermione, and next time try to bring in that handsome husband of yours!"

as soon as Hermione was out of Doctor Greengrass's office she rolled her eyes. That woman was a little too friendly for her.

she got to the waiting room the same time Kate and Oliver Wood came out from another door. Wood was smiling like Gryffindor had just won the house cup.

"It's a boy! It's a boy it's a boy!" He cheered, telling everyone in sight.

He looked like a little boy on Christmas morning, who had just gotten what he wanted more than anything else in the world.

That reminded Hermione...

she had other things she needEd to do today.

Maybe she could make Malfoy smile like that.

HPHPHPHPHPHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"whats in the crate, Miss Hermione?" Asked Scarlett, poking the box that bobbed as Hermione carried it by the handle in one hand, and in the other she held the little hand of Violet Weasley.

"Never you mind, Scarlett."

"we promise we won't tell anyone if you tell us. Not even daddy." Violet chimed in. Hermione frowned. They wouldn't be seeing Ron for a while, even though they had no idea.

"So, what did you do in school today?" She asked, deliberately changing the subject.

"I'm learning how to spell my name!" Scarlett told proudly.

_five years old and she can't spell her own name? I could READ by the time I was five years old. Maybe Malfoy was right. Ron wasn't the brightest bulb, and it was possible if she had had children with HIM they would be... Not as smart as Hermione._ She thought at the very back of her mind.

The only good thing Hermione had found in this hit her like a load of bricks just then. Her child would be bright. VERY bright. As many awful things she could say about Malfoy, him being stupid was not one of them. Looking back, Draco Malfoy was the only other person in their year that was as smart as her. Hermione had met her match in him, intellectually, of course.

"I wanna throw the powder. Please, pretty pretty please?" Pleaded Violet, giving Hermione the puppy dog look with those beautiful indigo eyes. Her most valuable weapon.

"Alright." Hermione got some out of her purse. "Malfoy Manor!" she ordered the fireplace, and Violet threw the powder.

the girls giggled with delight when they arrived back in the manor.

Hermione needed to find a place to stash the crate. Her eyes dared around until she saw the door to Malfoy's childhood room. She set it down at the foot of the bed and set off to find there Scarlett and Violet had gone gallivanting off to.

Hermione was just about to go around the bend into the parlor when she heard Malfoy's voice.

"Could you girls keep it down a little?" He groaned, sounding slightly irritated. Hermione sighed and willed him to hold his temper with Ron's little girls.

"Do you want to play dolls with us, Lilac?" Scarlett asked.

"Oh, yes yes yes! But I wish daddy was here to play with us..."

"maybe Mister Draco would play with us instead?" Violet suggested. "will you play dolls with us, mister Draco?"

"No. I think I'll stay here." Malfoy answered.

Hermione thought she detected a small "aww" from Lilac, but the girls bounced back quickly and scampered down the opposite hallway to the nursery.

"would it kill you to suck it up for an hour and play with them, Mal-" Hermione had begun to lecture him as she walked into the parlor. But when she entered she saw him sitting perfectly still on the sofa.

Poppy, the youngest Weasley, snored softly as she pressed against Malfoy's side. Her leg was thrown carelessly over his and her small arms were locked around his, which looked large and strong next to her.

"Shh..." Was all Malfoy said. He rolled his eyes.

Hermione took a seat in an armchair.

"how long has she been like that?" She asked.

"About an hour." Malfoy looked down at Poppy. "guess who I ran into at the park today, Granger?"

Hermione's stomach dropped and she gripped the arms of the chair. "Who?"

"Potter." He spat out the name.

"WHAT? You Saw Harry?"

"I did a lot more than SEE him, Granger. He almost killed me."

Hermione squinted at him. "Harry wouldn't do that."

"we've never exactly liked each other, Granger. And no matter what you think of him, he'll never forgive you."

"For loving me."

The answer was simple, but it hurt Hermione badly.

"No. Oh, no. Oh, no!" Hand over her mouth, she rushed out of the parlor to the bathroom. Hermione barely made it before she was sick.

vaguely she could hear Malfoy follow her.

"Granger?" He stopped at the bathroom doorframe.

"Granger, what's wrong? Oh, bloody hell..."

Hermione felt her hair being pulled away from her face.

after she had emptied the contents of her stomach, she sighed, and drank a glass of water that was by the sink.

she wobbled as she tried to walk back to the parlor. Malfoy steadied her by the arm.

"I don't need your help, Malfoy!" He only smirked at her.

"Trust me, soon you'll be BEGGING for my help, Granger."

Hermione sat down in the chair.

"August 17th." She said.

"What are you babbling about now, Gra-"

"it's BORN on August 17th."

Malfoy's face turned a little paler.

"Fantastic." he said sarcastically, resting his chin in his hands.

"I have a surprise for you, Malfoy." Hermione hinted. Malfoy raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, let me guess. Twins, right? Triplets? QUADRUPLETS?"

"no!"

Hermione hurried down the hall and got the crate from Malfoy's old room.

"what is this all about, Granger?" Malfoy called down the hallway.

seeing an opportunity, Hermione opened the crate, and the fluffy, white husky she had kept in there scampered out.

Instantly the puppy locked in on Malfoy and barreled across the hall to him.

"What the-" Malfoy's surprised face faded as soon as he was on the floor with the dog. It was replaced with one of joy.

"Rover..." Malfoy read the dogs collar and looked up at Hermione. "why, Granger?"

"Because you WANTED this, Malfoy. And it reminded me of you." Hermione took the puppies face in her hands and looked into its steely grey eyes.

"Um, Granger, this may be the future, but I'm pretty sure my hair isn't WHITE!"

"oh, I don't know, Malfoy." Hermione joked. she reached over and ran her fingers through his hair. Ugh, it felt so smooth and perfect. Why were some people blessed with such flawless hair when hers was barely manageable?

Malfoy rubbed the puppy between the ears.

"Granger, he doesn't stay this small forever, does he?"

"of course not, Malfoy, he's just a baby." Hermione got the metaphor at exactly the same moment as Malfoy, and their eyes locked awkwardly.

"I wish my mother could be here to see him." Malfoy said quietly.

Hermione nodded, and even though she knew he was referring to the dog, it was nice to think he possibly meant someone else.

the**rE. glimpse of dramione in this chapter. took me a while to decide what kind of dog Malfoy would have, but a white husky with his grey eyes seemed perfect.**

**still looking for suggestions for the name of Dean Thomas's daughter**

**120 reviews? I'll appreciate any feedback**


	11. Chapter 11

Draco woke the next morning greeted by by load of slobbery kisses on his face.

for one horrifying moment he thought _what the hell, GRANGER?! _but he then remembered it was their dog. Rover.

Draco blinked his eyes and vaguely remembered the late night conversation between them.

"the dog is NOT going to sleep in our room, Malfoy." Granger folded her arms across her chest. "he can go back in his crate, he's been in there all day."

"Granger, he doesn't even take up much space yet." Draco argued. "and won't you feel safer with a watchdog?"

"I thought that was the only upside of sleeping with YOU, Malfoy!" Hermione teased, amusement glinting in her eyes.

"Did you just call me a dog, Granger?"

"Oh, NO, I didn't call you a dog. Implied, maybe, but..."

Draco scowled at Granger and cracked his knuckles menacingly. It was all in good fun, but Rover took it as a threat against her. The little white dog stood in front of Granger and snarled a little puppy snarl at him.

Granger noticed.

"alright, alright. He can sleep in our room. ON THE RUG."

Somehow the husky had managed to jump up onto the bed and was now resting comfortably on Draco's chest. He groaned. Rover was small, but not THAT small.

Draco heaved himself out of bed and went down the hall to the smell of food in the dining room.

He looked over his shoulder, and there Rover was, scampering right behind him.

Draco sat down in the dining room, helping himself to a piece of the coffee cake that was on the table.

a large owl swooped in through the open window and dropped a letter on the other side of the table. It then turned around and flew about again, but not before pooping on the Malfoy family crest over the mantle.

"Ugh. Disgusting creatures." Draco grumbled, making his way down to the freshly delivered mail. He looked down and recognized the letter immediately.

"Granger..." He said flatly. "Granger?"

"what IS it, Malfoy?" Granger came into the dining room, her hair messed from sleeping and still in her pajamas. Wait... Wasn't that nightgown a little north of the knee, Granger? Draco shook his head. He wasn't even supposed to notice things like that.

"What have you done this time, Granger? We've got a howler."

"WHAT?" She squealed, peering down at the letter. "why on earth would we get one of these?"

Draco shrugged, and opened the letter, which levitated up a few inches and hovered in front of them.

"To Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy..." The howler began. "I regret to inform you that Hogwarts Groundskeeper Rubeus Hagrid died last night. His hut burned to the ground. It is my duty as secretary to the minister of magic to invite you to his funeral and reception, which will be in exactly one week in the church in Godric's hollow at 10 AM. we will all mourn the loss of Hagrid, and the ministry is doing all they can to discover who killed him outside his hut shortly before it was set ablaze.

my deepest regrets to all who knew Hagrid at Hogwarts like I did.

-Cho Chang."

The howler ripped itself to pieces and disappeared.

Draco blinked. Did he really just hear that?

Granger, however, was much more distraught.

she fell back into the nearest chair, rubbing her watering eyes. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"killed?" She repeated. "Someone MURDERED Hagrid?"

Draco's eyes flashed, but he instantly covered up his alarm with a dazed stare.

"It would seem so."

"but- but who would hurt Hagrid?"

Draco had a very good idea who would hurt Hagrid.

"why would someone do that?"

Draco closed his eyes. He snapped his fingers and Rover leapt up to Granger's lap to comfort her with his fuzzy paws and puppy kisses. There. Now Draco didn't have to.

"Well, Hagrid was a half-blood of sorts." He began tentatively. "half man, half giant. And you know as well as I do some wizards don't like the mixing of blood."

Granger nodded slowly, her eyes bright from crying. "like you." She shuddered.

Draco took a seat across from her.

"My parents were Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. I grew up with pure blood thoughts being the only ones entering my head. It's how I was raised Granger. I was just a kid taking the side of whatever my parents agreed with."

"you're not a child anymore, Malfoy." Granger reminded. "Time to make grown up decisions."

Draco was about to scold her for being condescending, but he saw Rover perk up and stare at something behind him.

"It's a puppy!" Lilac shouted, and ran across the room to the dog. rover met her in the middle and knocked over the little blonde.

"this was the surprise, Miss Hermione? It's so cute! I love him sooooo much!" She squeaked, and pulled the dog into a bear hug around the neck.

"I knew there was something alive in that crate." Scarlett was also awake, now. "I could hear it whimpering when I was close to it." She walked over to Draco and Granger.

"you're crying." Scarlett stated, in a way that almost sounded like she didn't understand being emotional. Just like Ron Weasley. "did something real bad happen, Mister Draco?"

Well, it depends who you ask. Draco wanted to remark, but thought better of it, seeing as Granger was a complete wreck. Pity, he always thought of her as one of the only girls he knew of that could keep a hold on their emotions. Not anymore.

"Do you know who Hagrid is, Scarlett?" Granger asked, dabbing her face with a tissue.

"Oh, you mean fluffy beard? He's really nice!"

This innocent comment sent Granger even further over the edge.

"What's wrong with fluffy beard, Mr. Draco?" The young ginger looked up to him.

Draco grimaced. No tiptoeing around this.

"He died. We have to go to a funeral next week."

"what's a funeral?" Lilac had tuned in to the conversation.

Draco looked to Granger for help. She stared back at him, red eyed.

"It's... it's a place for everyone to say goodbye." Granger choked out.

Draco thought she looked a little green. And sure enough, soon she clapped a hand over her mouth and rushed to the bathroom, clutching her stomach.

"What's the matter with Miss Hermione?" Lilac asked.

Scarlett sent Draco a knowing look that seemed way beyond her years. Of course she would know what was wrong with Granger. She had seen it happen to her mother three times.

Draco couldn't help but feel judged by the five year old girl. Like she knew this was his fault. He went over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"You all set in there, Granger?" He called through the door.

"Oh, just fantastic in here!" She spat sarcastically, before launching into another round of retching.

She sounded miserable.

Draco wouldn't wish this on his worst enemy... Which was Granger. It made him uneasy to listen to her.

"Mister Draco! It's an owl!" Violet Weasley was obviously awake, sprinting down the hall at him. She pointed back to the dining room.

a large package rested on the table. _oh, what now? _Draco tore the letter off the package and opened it.

_Malfoy,_

_Lav and I can't make it back in time for Hagrid's funeral. Here are dresses so the girls can go with you. _

_and Malfoy, try to be nice to Hermione. Hagrid was our good friend, and she really was very fond of him. I have a feeling this will feel like the end of the world to her._

_-Ron._

Draco opened the package to find four little fluffy, sparkly dresses inside. He rolled his eyes.

The rest of the week went by in a haze. Every morning Scarlett and Violet went to school, and Draco would take Rover out for a walk with Lilac and Poppy in tow. Granger still was at the mercy of morning sickness. Even though it wasn't really morning sickness, she was running to the bathroom at any hour.

Draco was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that this was all real- supposedly.

One thing he did notice was the change in the vibe of the manor. It wasn't the dark, gloomy domain of Lucius Malfoy Draco had grown up in. The halls echoed with the sounds of the Weasley girls giggling, Rover's collar jingling, and even Granger's retching.

For the first time, the Manor actually breathed life.

And Draco couldn't decide if, deep down, he actually liked it.

The day of Hagrid's funeral was upon them, and Draco leaned against the post at the bottom of the stairs, waiting.

He realized he looked very strapping in his black tie apparel. He wore a sky blue button up shirt, but his tie, suit jacket, and pants were all black.

"Look at me, Mister Draco! I'm a princess!" Poppy announced, twirling around in her dress. Draco had to admit he almost smiled. She did look rather cute in her sparkling red-orange dress. The other three girls came behind her.

Each girl was in a dress that was a color for their namesake. Scarlett and Poppy in shades of red, and Violet and Lilac in shades of purple.

"Granger, we're all ready! Could you hurry up?" He shouted.

"I WOULD be ready, if you could just get your stupid dog to stop bothering me- SHOO!"

Draco heard the sound of something being swatted, and Rover bounded down the hall. He stopped bouncingly and crept back to the bathroom where she was getting ready. Only Rover could get away with any kind of mischief with Granger.

Draco could hear Granger sigh all the way down the hall.

"Oh, you're back, you silly thing, I thought I told you to leave. But you're just SO CUTE!-"

"Granger? We still have to get to the portkey!"

"Alright! I'm coming, I'm coming."

Granger came down the stairs, and Draco's first impression was that she looked breathtaking. Her bushy hair was nothing but a mere memory, replaced by styled dark golden curls. She wore a powder blue dress, matching him. It sparkled and was higher in the front than it was in the back.

"Isn't it interesting? Supposedly they're all the rage now." She pondered, fluffing the skirt of the dress.

"Miss Hermione, you look so pretty!" Violet gushed.

"Aww, Mister Draco is still handsomer!" Poppy objected, grabbing hold of his leg.

ah, Draco knew he liked that little girl.

He got her to detach herself from around his knee and lifted her into his arms.

"Well," he said, honestly unsure if he should go complementing GRANGER. "Shall we?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;;:::::::: ::::::::::::;:::::;::::::::::;::::

After port key at the park took them to Godric's Hollow, they came to a large glowing church. The noise of many conversations inside blended into a background hum.

"It's beautiful." Granger whispered, looking at all the decorative flowers hung around.

"AUNT GINNY!" Scarlett screamed at the top of her lungs. A familiar redhead woman turned and smiled warmly when she saw who said her name.

"Girls!" She greeted, and bent low to the ground with her arms spread to hug them all at once.

"Hello, Ginny!" said Granger, yanking on Draco's arm. They had agreed they must act like a married couple for this event.

"oh, when did the girls get here? Where's Ron?" Potter glanced over to Ginny.

"HARRY!"

Draco watched in disgust as Granger threw herself at Potter and embraced him like she hadn't seen him in years. Well, technically she hadn't.

"whoa! Hello, Hermione." He said warmly, patting Granger on the shoulders when their hug ended. Much warmer than his conversation with Draco at the park. But still, Draco could detect a hint of coolness in Potter's voice. An old resentment shining through.

"Ron couldn't make it today, Harry. He's in Switzerland with Lavender. The girls are staying with us." Granger explained.

Potter nodded calmly, but sent Draco a look. A look that showed he worried for the safety of his nieces at Malfoy Manor.

"Hello, Draco." Ginny said politely.

"Hello, Ginny." Draco reciprocated.

"I haven't seen you two in so long! You are SUCH a cute couple!" Granger nearly squealed in his ear.

"Aunt Ginny, Aunt Ginny, LOOK! Cupcakes! come get some with us!" Lilac pulled on the redhead's hand.

"alright, then." Ginny cooed. Poppy took one last look at Draco, wondering if she should leave. After all, she hadn't been with any other adults in weeks.

Draco nodded briskly, and the little blonde was off.

"Ginny is so good with the girls." Granger complemented. "do you-" she glanced around Harry. Draco could tell she was looking for little Potters toddling along behind him.

"No, no, Ginny and I don't have any children." He took Granger's hands and gave them a farewell shake.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm speaking during the ceremony, I really must be going. But I trust you'll be safe with Malfoy." Said Potter, giving him a glare. But underneath it there was a message. Apparently Potter was still on his Auror duties, even at funerals. Still on the lookout for Draco's father.

Granger frowned as he left, but seeing all of their old schoolmates around them cheered her up.

Draco took a look around. Neville Longbottom had an arm around Luna Lovegood, a little boy being held in his other. They were talking to Dean Thomas and the woman who must be his wife.

Something sad jerked in the pit of his stomach when he looked at Dean. He suspected it was because he knew his own father had murdered the man's young daughter.

"Draco!" A familiar voice called shrilly behind him. Draco turned, and rushing over to them was Pansy Parkinson. She was dressed in what must be the skimpiest funeral attire he had ever seen. She was nearly popping out of a low cut, VERY short dress made of black lace. She might as well have come in a fishnet.

"I missed you, Draco!" She drawled in the stupid, ditz voice she had. Gosh, she really was dumb.

"Hermione!" She squealed, moving on to Granger. "you two look lovely!"

"thank, you, Pansy!" Granger seemed caught off guard by Pansy's kindness.

"oh, and hello baby Malfoy!" Pansy bent down and put her hands on Granger's stomach, touching her nonexistant bump.

Granger looked at Draco, looking as uncomfortable as he felt. Draco could feel that people were staring. He didn't exactly want attention drawn to them.

"I was so happy for you when I found out, Draco!" Pansy smiled broadly at him, but all Draco could see was that whorish red lipstick and raccoon makeup. She looked like a common prostitute.

"that's nice." Was all he could think to say.

Pansy started babbling about their school days at Hogwarts and all the fun times she had in the Slytherin common room and so on and so on. Draco felt Granger lean against him, and when he looked over at her, her cheeks were flushed.

Oh, no, is she going to be sick?

"um, excuse me, Pansy. I'm feeling a bit dizzy, I'll only be a moment."

She shoved a bag into his chest. "hold my purse, Draco?" She rushed to the bathroom.

Pansy watched Granger go, smirking.

"Oh, poor thing." She sympathized. _then why are you smiling?_ "the first pregnancy is always the worst."

Draco had taken a sip of a drink, and he nearly spit it out all over her.

"this is THE LAST pregnancy, I assure you." He said. When she just smiled at him, what Pansy said to Draco actually sunk in.

"wait, YOU'VE had children?" He gasped, trying to cover his rude disbelief. But, hey, it was only Pansy.

she brought her face closer to him and dropped her voice.

"never said anything about children, Draco. Yes, I've been pregnant. Multiple times. Remember 7th year?"

God, what a slut, Draco thought, then realized what this might mean.

"what? Not- not by me, right?"

"Of course not, Draco! Once you fell for Hermione Granger you were virtually untouchable. You wouldn't have me."

"So, whose was it then?"

"It doesn't matter now, Draco. I took care of it. I've 'taken care of it' four times." Pansy informed like there was nothing morally wrong with it at all

_what a monster._ Draco thought. Thank god he hadn't fallen for Pansy Parkinson, as he always thought he would when he was younger.

Granger came walking back to Draco just as Pansy was lured away from some attractive man walking by. Draco recognized him as Cormac McClaggen.

"what took you so long? I just had a repulsive conversation!" He asked.

When she just scowled at him Draco wrinkled his eyebrows.

"There isn't anything wrong, is there?"

"no, no, nothing like that. I just got talking in the bathroom. Did you see Luna with Neville?"

"yes, and it was about the funniest thing I've ever seen. They're perfect for each other, really." he laughed. Granger whopped him across the arm.

"This isn't funny, Draco Malfoy. That little boy with them is their only child. They were supposed to have a daughter. Miscarriage."

For a moment Draco and Granger just stared at each other, and in the depths of her dark eyes, Draco could see how much this scared her.

"it's fine." He said, and put an arm around her. But his voice broke. "it's fine. Baby Malfoy is going to be fine." He threw in Pansy's stupid name for it to lighten the mood.

"the Funeral Ceremony will be starting now." Potter's voice rang out, amplified by a wand. "please make your way to the pews."

"come on, then." She sighed, clearly remembering why they were here in the first place.

On the way into the sanctuary Draco saw two people who weren't going in, they were so deep in conversation. It was Pansy Parkinson with who looked to be Seamus Finnigan.

"Why didn't ya tell me?" Seamus sounded as angry as a voice like his could.

"It wasn't your business." Pansy sounded positively idiotic.

"It was most certainly me business! You lied to me face!"

"you never asked me."

"I was a FATHER and you didn't tell me!?"

Draco winced. He almost felt sorry for the guy. Wait a minute- he shouldn't feel sorry for Seamus. He should be jealous of him. He doesn't have to worry abthis anything like this anymore. All of his problems were gone.

Dead and gone.

Draco just felt sorry for him.

**OOH IT's GONNA GET SO DRAMATIC NOW! SO EXCITED!**

**IM GONNA NEED 140 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**ALSO IF YOU READ SEAMUS FINNIGANS LINES IN THAT IRISH VOICE LIKE I DID WHEN I WROTE IT SAY SO:) were so alike!**

**IF YOU WANT ANY OF YOUR OLD FAVORITE CHARACTERS TO POP UP AT THE FUNERAL I WILL TAKE YOUR SUGGESTIONS!**


	12. Chapter 12

At the front of the altar was a giant coffin, containing Hagrid's body.

McGonagall had come up to Granger and sat down next to her, so Draco was trapped in between Granger on his right and Ginny Weasley on his left, who was sitting with the girls. He knew it was only a matter of time before both women were crying.

Potter stood at the Coffin with a man with vaguely familiar curly dark hair. Wait a minute... Was that Goyle? It was! Dressed up in religious robes. Draco hadn't even thought he could read in second year, and here he was, a minister.

Goyle cleared his throat.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to honor and celebrate the life pod Rubeus Hagrid, who diEd one week ago today. Giving a eulogy is Mr. Harry Potter, the boy who lived."

Draco nearly rolled his eyes, but then remembered they were still in a church. After all this time the world still thought Potter was the best thing since sliced bread? Pity.

Potter stepped up to a chapel, and grasped the sides like he needed support in order to even speak.

"We all lost a friend last saturday. You may not have thought of Hagrid like that, but that's what he was... A friend.

Because Hagrid was friendly to everyone. Even if you only had one conversation with him in your entire life, he was friendly. I feel honored that I got to be close enough to Hagrid to consider him as my... Good friend."

Potter's eyes were clouding, but he went on.

"Hagrid didn't have a mean bone in his body. And he had a very big heart. Not because he was a giant, mind you, but because that was just who he was. Hagrid also had a soft spot for animals. He was the perfect kind of person for the Care Of Magical Creatures job. Whether it was a dog, a unicorn, a hippogriff, or even a dragon. He cared for them all and never judged a single beast based on what they were. And that includes humans-"

Potter smiled, and laughter rumbled through the mass of people. But it was bittersweet.

"Hagrid knew what it was like to be misunderstood. He had a foot in two different worlds, being half man, half giant. I'll let Neville take it from here to describe how that led to his demise."

Potter's words chilled Draco. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear what Longbottom had to say.

Potter pulled Longbottom into a hug as he took a seat and Neville walked up to the chapel. Longbottom looked shakey and nervous up there with everyone watching him. But he shook his head as if to clmind his mind and spoke.

"If you don't remember me, I'm Neville Longbottom. I went to school with all of you in Harry's year, and now you know me as the Hebology teacher."

"Herbology. How perfect." Draco muttered under his breath. Granger elbowed him. She clapped softly in approval of Neville and smiled warmly.

"I went down to Hagrid's hut that morning, to ask he would like my first years to harvest his pumpkins, if they were ready. Instead, I found his hut burned to the ground- still smoking. Hagrid was on the ground in front of it- and right away I knew he hadn't been burned to death. He was Avada Kadavra'd."

Longbottom's voice broke, and he had to clear his throat.

"I noticed he had some weird mark on his arm, and... Scorched on his arm was..._ HALF-BLOOD._"

There were several gasps throughout the church. Draco felt his own jaw drop. No...

Granger squeezed so tightly it hurt, but when he looked over at her, he couldn't find it in his heart to tell her to lay off. She was biting on her lip with her eyes slammed shut, like she could literally hold in all her emotions.

Draco cautiously put an arm around her, and she let her guard down, tears streaming down her cheeks and drenching Draco's shirt. Ugh... Not my good blue Oxford...stop, Draco, just stop.

He let it slide.

Dean Thomas stood up from the pews and the crowd held its breath.

"That- that same mark was on my daughter!" Dean declared. It's caused the whole room to buzz.

Neville's eyes were wide.

"Are you saying there's some correlation between the death of Tink Thomas and Hagrid?"

Harry gave Draco a look, and Draco KNEW there was something in common with the murder of Tink Thomas and Hagrid.

"if we could please all sit back down!" Pastor Goyle, or whatever they were supposed to call him ordered, his hands in the air.

"I'm sorry, Mister Longbottom, but this is a church, not the Auror Department at the Ministry."

Neville nodded and sat back down with his Loony wife.

"Now, if you may all rise for the singing of the hymn?"

:::::::::::;;;:::::::::;:::::::::::;:::::::::::;:: ;:;:::::

That was the most difficult funeral Hermione had ever had to go through.

Seeing Hagrids lifeless face just lying there in that coffin made Hermione want to go back to their Hogwarts days and cherish every minute she had with him.

They say you don't realize what you had until its gone, and Hagrid had always been there.

Not anymore.

But Hermione knew she needed to cheer up.

The funeral reception was in another room of the church. It had a happier vibe, and didn't sound very sad when you listened to all the talking and laughing going on.

At the side of the Reception Hall, Hermione saw a large table of desserts.

She tugged on Malfoy's arm.

"Malfoy, Malfoy, MALFOY!"

"What did you just call me?" He smirked. Oh yes, they had to keep up their appearances.

"Ugh... Draco?"

"Yes, Darling?"

"There's cupcakes and brownies and cookies and... Scones, and-" Her mouth started to water and she blushed. Malfoy just smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Alright, let's go." He laughed, leading the way over.

...

"Oh, hey, there's Goyle, I needed to go over and talk to him."

Hermione realized Malfoy was referring to the minister and her jaw dropped.

"THAT'S Goyle?"

"I'm just as surprised as you are, now, did you want to come along, or..."

Hermione had just stuffed an entire cupcake into her mouth and was reaching for a handful of lemon bars. "no, no, I think I'll stay here."

Malfoy nodded and turned to make his way over to Goyle. Hermione could see that he was repressing a smile.

"Well, hello, Hermione Granger." Purred a voice behind her. Hermione recognized it and whipped around.

It was Cormac McLaggen.

"Hello, Cormac, I... Um haven't seen you in a while. You haven't changed a bit."

He laughed. "thank you. YOU, on the other hand, have changed quite a bit, Hermione Granger. And that's a complement."

Ah yes, Cormac certainly was exactly that same. Still a horny bastard.

"that speech your friend made was very moving." He edged closer to her. She took a step back.

"Very true, Cormac." Hermione tried to keep her tone quick and professional. "it was quite emotional."

Another step closer. Another step back.

"If you ever need a shoulder to cry on... Or maybe a little more than cry, I'm right here."

"In case you didn't realize, I'm married, Cormac." She stated, flashing Narcissa's old wedding ring.

"Ah, but even the sun sets in Malfoy paradise, doesn't it, Hermione Granger?"

Hermione bit her tongue and looked everywhere that wasn't him. She was getting frazzled.

"I'm pregnant." She took a step back, only to find that she was against a wall. Cormac loomed over her.

he raised his eyebrows and licked his lips.

"You know, they say its so much better when you're pregnant."

Well, it didn't take a genius to know what IT was.

"much more... INTENSE." Cormac was face to face with her, getting closer by the minute. He reached a hand out to grope her waist.

Suddenly something was shoved between Their faces. It was Malfoy, pointing a wand at Cormac's throat.

"Go ahead, try it. I DARE YOU." Malfoy snarled, glancing down at Cormac's outstretched hand and it's proximity to Hermione's waist.

Cormac jerked his hand back to his side, but it didn't help anything.

Malfoy grabbed the collar of his shirt in one hand and dragged him away from her. She quickly jumped out of the way as he slammed Cormac into the wall. The very wall where she had been cornered by him and his busy hands.

"Keep your distance!" Malfoy warned, and flung him to the side.

Cormac stumbled and slowly got to his feet. Malfoy stepped in front of Hermione, and glared at him with those steely grey daggers.

Cormac McLaggen shook his head and disappeared into the crowd.

Malfoy turned to Hermione, the fire dying from his eyes.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked. Hermione shook her head.

"No, you got here in time." She answered truthfully. Then, without thinking, she did something Hermione never thought she would do in her whole life.

She hugged Draco Malfoy.

"Whoa, whoa, easy there, Granger." Malfoy said, laughing slightly as they broke apart. "it's alright."

Malfoy was looking at something behind Hermione and frowning, she turned, wanting to know what it was.

Poppy had wandered away from Ginny and her sisters and now stood alone in a crowded room. Everyone once in a while she would disappear from sight for a few seconds, swallowed up in the sea of adults.

"I've got to get her back with the rest of them." He decided. "think you can stay out of trouble for a few moments?"

Hermione scoffed.

"I'm not helpless, DRACO." He waved his hand and went into the crowd after the little girl.

Hermione went back to what she REALLY wanted to do: eat a piece of coffee cake. She reached for the knife at the exact same moment as someone else.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Hermione Malfoy, isn't it?" Spoke A woman with dark wavy hair.

"It is."

"Good to see you!" The woman held out her hand.

"I'm Romilda Vane, a little younger than your year at Hogwarts. I was in Gryffindor, though."

Romilda Vane... How did that sound familiar? Oh. She was the girl who tried to give Harry a love potion!

"I remember you, Romilda." Hermione shook her hand.

"I caught the finale of your little situation over there." Romilda gestured to the wall. "please know that, had I been there sooner, I would have helped pry that dog's dirty paws off of you."

Hermione snorted. "You refer to McLaggen? How fitting..."

Romilda Vane continued.

"That was a very honorable thing your husband did, coming to your rescue. The knight in shining armor thing always is very attractive, though I'm not sure quite why..."

Was this her roundabout way of hitting on Malfoy?

"I specialize in the field of love and romance."

was that honestly even a real thing?

But, wait! Maybe this was her ticket to finding out how her past self fell for Draco Malfoy!

"I get the vibe of... Some TENSION... In your relationship with Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione opened her mouth to chalk it up to the pregnancy, call it baby stress, but she got the feeling an expert on this subject like Romilda Vane would see right through her.

"yes..." was all she could say.

"Well, I've got something called Remembrances Of Romance, it's a Potion that puts your memories into a pensieve and analyzes them for romantic meaning."

Hermione's heart soared. She literally could hug this woman right now.

"All you have to do is come into my office sometime. Here's my card."

At that moment Malfoy walked up to them. Hermione stuffed the card into her purse.

Romilda Vane stared at Malfoy, who looked uncomfortable.

"Umm... Do I know you?" He asked. Romilda ignored him.

"You beautiful eyes." She breathed. "So tough and cold... Yet so sensitive and protective!"

And with that, Romilda Vane walked away.

Malfoy turned to Hermione, the look on his face utterly confused.

"who the hell was that?"

Hermione's reply got cut off by a screeching sound that resembled feedback of a muggle microphone. Pansy Parkinson had gotten up onto a table and was using her wand to amplify her voice.

"Lemme just say... When I was in Slytherininininin...inININ-"

"SLYTHERIN!" Someone burst, obviously annoyed.

"Whatever... When I was at Hogwarts I always thought this guy was an oaffffffff." Pansy pointed to Hagrid's coffin.

"She's drunk." Malfoy whispered to her. She nodded.

"But now I think he's the... Best... Damn...AHHHH!"

a large puff of black smoke erupted in the middle of the room. The lights dimmed, and Hermione suddenly felt very cold.

The black smoke circled the crowd of people, flying every which way.

"it's the Death Eaters! It has to be!" Shouted Seamus Finnigan.

"There's only one!" Harry tried to calm everyone down. But it was hard when he had to be on the defense, his wand whipped out.

"Oh, no." Malfoy whispered, Hermione could barely hear him. She looked around the chaos of people screaming for Ginny's red head.

"Potter!" Malfoy shouted. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw their eyes meet, and harry nodded.

a low yelling sound was coming from the black smoke. It frightened her so much she pressed closer to Malfoy.

"We have to go... NOW!" He shouted over the roar of the funeral party and the smoke.

"We have to get you out of here!" He wrapped his arms around her waist, and Hermione could tell he was getting ready to apperate.

"Malfoy, the girls!" she shrieked. Ron's daughters were out there in the hall, somewhere.

"They're safe! They're pure blood!" He yelled, and they apparated with a POP!

They fell in a heap in the middle of Hogsmeade. Malfoy balanced on his hands so he wouldn't land on her.

They got to their feet. Hermione dusted off her dress.

"Why did you take us to Hogsmeade?" She asked, her voice cracking.

Malfoy seemed strangely composed.

"I figured, at the moment, a public place is safer." He glanced around, as if casually scanning for someone in particular.

"Malfoy, we have to go back. We have to get the girls."

"they're much safer away from us, Granger, trust me. Plus, I doubt Potter will let them stay with us anymore."

Hermione processed this information and narrowed her eyes.

"You and Harry know something about this, don't you? I HAVE to know, Malfoy, if it's something as dangerous as...whatever that thing was!" As she said this she put a hand on her stomach. Malfoy gazed down and put on what looked like someone trying to hide a pained expression.

she was aware the various people at Hogsmeade probably thought they were very odd. Arguing in the middle of the street in formal wear.

"whatever that was... That had something to do with Hagrid's death, didn't it?"

Malfoy nodded. "I think so, yes."

"And Dean Thomas' daughter."

Hermione thought about what Neville had described, how Hagrid was killed and the mark on his arm-

"something is killing half bloods." She concluded. He gave her a look that showed that as much as he didn't want to agree, she was right.

Realization hit Hermione like a train.

"Oh, no."

**MWAHAHAHAHA. I TOLD YOU THAT WASN'T THE LAST YOU'D SEE OF LUCIUS MALFOY.**

**ALSO I NAMED DEAN'S DAUGHTER AFTER A REVIEW THAT SUGGESTED TINKERBELL AS A JOKE, BUT I ACTUALLY THOUGHT TINK THOMAS SOUNDED CUTE.**

**LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU'RE READY FOR SOME SERIOUS DRAMIONE...NESS.**

**IS THAT A WORD?**

**160 REVIEWS, PLEASE! AND YOU'R. FAVORITE CHARACTER AND WHY!**


	13. Chapter 13

...

Hermione couldn't help herself from glancing over her shoulder every other moment. She had the paranoid feeling that Lucius Malfoy would be there behind her.

She knew it was foolish to be so cautious in the middle of the three broomsticks. She had a hot chocolate and Malfoy had a butter beer. They had been talking about her realization at Hogsmeade.

"Why didn't you tell me about your father before?" Hermione demanded.

"Because I didn't even want to believe it myself!" He burst. "there, are you happy now?"

She didn't get to answer Malfoy's question because just then his muggle cellphone rang and he fished it out of his pocket to answer it.

"Hello, Potter." Malfoy answered.

"Put it on speakerphone!" Hermione squealed.

"How the hell do you do that?"

"Let me see it for a moment... There... Say something, Harry."

"Hello, Hermione." Harry's voice crackled through the speakers, loudly enough for both of them to hear with the phone resting on the table.

"Harry, are Ginny and the girls safe?" She trembled at the thought that they possibly weren't.

"Yes, they're fine. Ginny helped them apparate underage. They're all here at my place now."

"Oh, thank god, Harry, I was so worried." Hermione breathed. She thought she even caught Malfoy sigh in relief.

"Ron's coming back from Switzerland without Lavender. Says he's worried about Poppy. You know, how she sort of resembles Malfoy, with the hair." Harry explained.

"Damn it," Malfoy muttered. "Potter, I was holding her at the reception when she got lost. You think he saw that?" His voice shook at the end in worry.

"I told Ron he was worrying about nothing. Lucius Malfoy doesn't make stupid mistakes like that. Don't get your knickers in a twist, Malfoy." Harry teased, as if he were surprised Malfoy actually seemed to care.

"He's just as worried about her as you or me, Harry! You haven't seen him with the girls these last few weeks, but I have. He cares about Poppy." Hermione couldn't help but defend him. She tried to convince herself it was because even though it was Malfoy, he was her husband. A good wife defends her husband.

"Whatever you say, Hermione." Harry replied, but didn't sound like his heart was really in the response.

Hermione realized she had something else she needed to bring up.

"Harry why did you let Malfoy in on your little Lucius secret and not me?" She scolded.

"I only told him because, that day at the park he wanted to know why I was questioning him about the whereabouts of his father."

There was a silence while she processed this, and Malfoy raised his eyebrows and leaned forward on the table.

"So, you weren't going to warn either of us? That was the plan was it? Keep us in the dark?" His voice raised. Hermione's mouth gaped whine she realized she agreed with him.

"Harry... How could you?" Was all she could whisper.

Harry was stammering away on the line.

"Er... Well, um... About that... uh, that was confidential information!" He struggled to defend himself.

Hermione couldn't help but feel betrayed.

"I thought I was one of your best friends. My half-blood baby is probably on Lucius Malfoy's hit list, and YOU DIDN'T THINK YOU NEEDED TO TELL ME A LITTLE CONFIDENTIAL INFORMATION!?"

she thought she heard a little eeeeeeep on the other line.

"Hermione, Malfoy, I'm being called into work now, it might have something to do with this. Just get home safe, I assume Malfoy Manor will be well protected."

Was that sarcasm Hermione detected in Harry's voice.

"Goodbye, Potter." Malfoy said. He gestured the phone at Hermione, but she crossed arms and shook her head. He didn't deserve a goodbye from her right now.

the phone line went dead, and Malfoy let out a long groan.

"Well, we better follow potty's orders and get back home, right?" He briefly smirked that Malfoy smirked, but it disappeared into a more serious face.

He sloshed around the remaining butter beer and clinked the glass.

"I could use something stronger than this, anyways."

Malfoy held out his arm to Hermione.

"By the way, that was great, that lecture you gave Potter."

Hermione couldn't help but smirk.

"oh, don't mention it. He deserved it."

She took his arm and they apperated back to Malfoy Manor.

Rover was sleeping on an armchair. His eyes shot open at the sight of Hermione and Malfoy back home. He leapt out of the chair and bounced around them, whimpering in glee.

"Good to see you boy, OUCH! Tail like a whip, he's got!" Malfoy cursed. Rover's tail was going a mile a minute, it was wagging so hard.

Hermione had never been so glad to see that stupid dog in her life.

"Oh, Rover!" She exclaimed as she scooped up the dog and let him sit on her lap on the sofa.

While she stroked Rover behind his ears and rubbed his belly, Malfoy was setting charms on the manor to make it safer.

if it had been anyone else casting those spells, she would have checked they were done correctly on redone them completely. But Malfoy was always up at the top with her in class, and she felt an odd sort of TRUST in him, that he could take care of them.

It was an odd feeling indeed.

"Alright, I closed up the floo network from the fireplaces, and set a spell on the door so it can only be unlocked by you or me."

Hermione tried to hide the fact that she had jumped in surprise when Malfoy had started talking behind her without warning. But he noticed.

"Awfully jumpy, aren't we?" He asked, rummaging around in some other room.

"I'm just a little on edge, that's all." She explained.

"Well, I've got a little something that will take that edge off." Malfoy declared, walking back into entrance of the living room with a couple of bottles.

"Malfoy, you know I can't..." Hermione glanced at the drinks to her lower abdomen and back to Malfoy.

But he just shook his head.

"I'm not thick, Granger. This was what my mother drank when she was pregnant. All of the harmful things taken out of it. She and my father, that's when they were happiest together. When they were drinking..." Malfoy's face grew distant.

"so... This maternity booze or whatever it's called, its perfectly safe?"

"perfectly. but it says it still that's full effects of good fire whiskey. Takes your troubles away. Come and join me on the balcony?"

Hermione had second thoughts. BALCONY?

"Is it safe outdoors?"

Malfoy laughed. "I cast a spell for the immediate area around the Manor, Granger. We'll be fine."

Hermione made up her mind. She rolled Rover off her lap and followed him onto the balcony.

...

"Granger, how about we forget about all of this for tonight? All the problems, and the funerals, and the murders-"

"kinda hard to forget when you keep bringing it up, Malfoy!" She scoffed.

"don't nag. It's unbecoming." Malfoy tried to scold Hermione, but his voice cracked into laughter halfway through. He poured their drinks and was careful to hand her the one that was baby-safe.

"To a night of no worries!" Malfoy raised his glass. She did the same.

"All of it will still be here to worry about tomorrow!" Hermione joked.

"Always so optimistic, Granger. Oh, well." They toasted and took a drink anyway.

"Ah, that's good firewhiskey." Malfoy sighed.

Hermione nodded. She liked the way it burned down her throat, the way the taste left her wanting another sip.

She looked off the balcony and noticed what a beautiful place Malfoy Manor really was.

Hermione hadn't really been outside enough to tell, but around the manor was a beautiful forest. Down a hill there was a rippling lake. No wonder the Malfoys passed this house down from generation to generation. It was a great location. Who wouldn't want to live here?

"Crabbe's in Azkaban." Malfoy stated, staring out into the starry night.

"well, I can't exactly say I'm surprised." She replied truthfully.

"He was a death eater. Goyle was talking about it. About how he and I... Renounced Voldemort and were on the... The good side." He turned his head and looked Hermione straight in the eyes. "Does that surprise you? Me being a good guy?"

Hermione reached out and took his hands. She could see how conflicted Malfoy looked.

"You ARE a good guy, Draco Malfoy. A bad guy wouldn't have protected me, someone you hate, from your own father."

"I don't hate you, Granger, I- it's- I can't explain it when I'm not sober."

"excuses, excuses." Hermione teased, but she poured both of them another glass.

...

They had had some, deep, sober discussions, where he looked her in the eye and she felt like she could see into that Malfoy soul of his. But now all she could think of were those silver eyes. HIS EYES.

Romilda Vane was right, they really were beautiful. Hermione thought.

"did you ever sleep with McLaggen?" Malfoy asked.

She shook her head. "No."

"I think... You might be the only person I've ever been with. What about you?"

Malfoy looked at her, and looked away, and Hermione knew he was hiding something.

"Oh, come on, DISH! Did you go aboard the Pansy express?" She spilled some firewhiskey that sloshed over the edge of her glass, but she just giggled and poured some more.

"That was in the past. Lets leave the past in the past." Malfoy said with as much dignity as he could muster.

"Malfoy, if we would forget about our past... Life... All you would have is me." Hermione pointed out.

" And all YOU would have is ME. But that's not such a bad deal for you, now is it? You get a gorgeous, successful, rich,-"

"I wouldn't want to forget the past. You were actually pretty cute our first year, you know." She looked at him sheepishly.

Malfoy was grinning that sly grin of his. "oh, just the first year? You know you're lying, Granger, don't deny it..."

"oh, please. If i let your head get any bigger your neck wouldn't be able to support it."

Hermione broke into a giggling fit, and pretty soon Malfoy was laughing with her. And once again Hermione saw that little Draco, laughing with his mother as a little boy.

Because that's what Malfoy was when you stripped down everything else about him. A laughing little boy.

you said 'stripped down'. The dirty part of her mind brought to her attention. Hermione cracked up even more, at her own inside joke.

"What's so funny?"

Hermione waved him off.

"Oh, nothing, nothing."

Time for more fire whiskey.

the later it got, the more Hermione was noticing about Draco Malfoy. His hair was mussed, and his sober nitpicking self would probably have a fit, but this late he didn't care. He was a perfectionist, just like her. All the same, that messy blonde hair looked more and more irresistable.

And those arms of his, those strong arms that had ripped McLaggen off her, she adored those arms at the moment. She caught his eye and saw similar thoughts of his about her.

"I don't know when I should go to bed." she felt exhausted, yet energetic at the same time. Bloody pregnancy.

"Mind of I Slytherin?" Malfoy coaxed suggestively.

Hermione broke into a drunken guffaw.

"That is such a cheesy come on..."

"oh, you laugh now, but those cheesy come ons are the same ones that got you pregnant!"

Gosh, he had a point.

"I have to use the bathroom." Hermione said.

"don't be too long!" Malfoy called. Something in his voice told Hermione he actually meant it. He actually enjoyed her company.

_oh that does it! _something in Hermione caved in, and she rushed to the bathroom.

She took off her dress, and underneath it was a matching pink lacy bra and knickers. Her hair was a mess, but at least it was a curly mess instead of a bushy mess. Hermione saw the slightest of bumps barely protruding from her stomach. Maybe it was just all the fire whiskey.

She opened the door to find herself face to face with Malfoy on the other side. He was shirtless, the smooth plains of his chest shiny in the light. He looked her up and down, as she did with him.

"I see we had the same idea." He said. Hermione nodded and threw herself at him. And they kissed. It was strange and new, but at the same time familiar as writing her own name. It was natural.

And oh, was he good at it.

Malfoy scooped her up and carried her off into their bedroom.

...

Now Hermione knew what teachers were talking about when they said she and Malfoy would work well together. But she didn't think they had meant this.

but they were always on exactly the same pace, traveling the same wavelength.

And they were both tireless.

He tasted of fire whiskey and smelled like some sort of clean cut perfect pine Forest. Hermione couldn't get enough.

When it seemed they had tried every position they could think of having done before (strange how memory triggers work like that), she collapsed onto the bed.

"Cormac was right." Hermione panted. "Somehow... It's even more incredible when you're pregnant."

Malfoy fell asleep entwined with her, an arm around her waist, gently resting on her stomach. It warmed her heart to watch it go there even in his unconscious.

In that moment, the funeral seemed like years ago. Malfoy had gotten his wish of a night of no worries. Hermione didn't have a care in the world.

Because the only things she truly cared about were right there in the room with her.

**TADA! YOU ASK FOR DRAMIONE, I GIVE YOU DRAMIONE!**

**IT WAS SO DIFFICULT DECIDING WHOSE POV THE 'DRUNKEN NIGHT' CHAPTER SHOULD BE. **

**IN THE END I CHOSE HERMIONE. **

**REVIEW IF YOUR ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE CHEERING THEM ON IN YOUR HEAD. "I KNOW THEY'RE TOTALLY WASTED BUT THEY REALLY DO MEAN WHAT THEY SAY!" **

**180 reviews? Make it happen, work your magic, guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

Draco woke with a pounding headache. The light shining through the gap in the curtains was blinding.

So he didn't see it coming when he was smacked on the head with a pillow.

"Hey! Granger!" Draco groaned as he rubbed his forehead

"DRACO MALFOY! WHAT HAVE WE DONE?" it sounded like she was shouting at the top of her lungs right in his ear.

"Lower your voice, loud noise is like Hagrid's bloody monster of a book attacking my..." It was then when Draco realized the... Compromising position they were in.

Granger was snuggled up to him rather cozily, and he had an arm thrown around her waist.

He was also shirtless, and she only in her undergarments.

Oh, of course. He had gotten drunk and done the deed with Granger. On his own damn free will, too!

It was her own fault for looking so much more attractive now than the buck toothed bushy haired bookworm of their Hogwarts days. He might as well admit it. He felt a strange sense of pride that such a lovely looking witch was known to the world as Mrs. Draco freaking Malfoy.

_dear god, are you still drunk? _a very Malfoyish thought chimed in the back of his mind.

"...Well, maybe I'm overreacting, I mean, we are MARRIED, after all, and whats the worse that could happen, I'm already pregnant..."

Did she ever shut her mouth? Ever?

"Who are you talking to?" Draco sneered. Granger was staring off into the distance, muttering to herself.

She glared at him. Draco was hit with another wave of pain in his skull.

"Good god, that hurts." He stumbled to his feet, through the closet, to their bathroom.

"We have any painkillers left, Granger?"

"Yes, Malfoy, it's-"

"_The third drawer on the left." _They both said it as if it was the most simple thing in the world. But this was the first time Draco had taken painkillers during this whole experiment, or whatever it was. How did he have memory triggers of the 5 years of his life he had completely missed out on?

Draco realized he had to face the fact that this was looking more and more like it was becoming a reality. These FUTURE problems were becoming regular PROBLEMS in his life.

He rattled the pill jar at Granger.

"You need some, too?" he peered into the bedroom through the closet, where she sat on the bed.

"No, actually, I don't feel sick at all." She explained in a confused tone.

"What, you mean no hangover? You lucky witch, I'm dying in pain right now."

Granger smirked at him . "You always were a drama queen, Malfoy."

Draco let out a _pfft, _and pulled on a button up shirt.

"And I AM in a bit of pain right now, actually, I think I've got a bruise-"

Draco's head snapped in her direction. He sat down on the bed beside her.

"You're hurt? I did that, didn't I?" He frowned and looked down at the bruise on her shoulder. He vaguely remembered her being slammed down at a slight angle and hitting her right shoulder on the headboard.

"I don't know, Malfoy, and if I did, I wouldn't care. Honestly, I haven't felt as carefree as I had last night in-"

"Three months, wasn't it?" Draco smirked. Granger quirked her eyebrows at him and smiled a mischievous smile.

"Three and a half, actually. But the strange thing is, I don't remember how exactly we got into this situation last night."

"Well, to refresh your memory, I believe you threw yourself at me, Granger." Draco sneered at her. That got him another pillow whipped in his face.

"You're terrible. And WE'RE terrible, going at it with everything going on, and a full house on top of all that."

Draco nodded, even though he wasn't quite sure what Granger meant by that. The head movement caused a stabbing pain in between his eyes. Those painkillers were not kicking in fast enough.

"You should eat something." It was a statement, not a question. Granger got up and threw on the nearest thing she could find, which happened to be his blue button up shirt from last night. She grasped Draco's hand and dragged him into the hall.

Halfway to the dining room, Granger stopped in her tracks so abruptly Draco crashed into her from behind.

She was staring into the empty nursery.

"The girls..." She gasped. She turned to face Draco. "MALFOY, WHERE ARE THE GIRLS?"

Draco couldn't help but wince at the panic in her voice.

"The Weasley girls are staying with Potter and their 'Auntie Ginny'. Thought it would be safer."

He watched the realization dawn on Granger's face as everything came back to her. The funeral, his father, the danger.

"Oh, dear." Was all she could utter for a few moments. "Well, it's time to face the music, isn't it? It's morning now."

During breakfast an issue of The Daily Prophet arrived, and Draco and Granger had a battle of glares over who would get to read it first. She won, of course, being Granger.

Luckily she read the headlines out loud so Draco got an idea about what was going on in the wizarding world.

"FUNERAL FOR RUBEUS HAGRID ENDS IN DISASTER; IS THE DEATH OF HOGWART'S FAVORITE GAMEKEEPER RELATED TO THE DEATH OF TINK THOMAS?"

"LUCIUS MALFOY ESCAPES FROM AZKABAN. AUROR AND LIVING LEGEND HARRY POTTER REFUSES TO COMMENT ON THEORIES WHY THE OLD DEATHEATER WAS ABLE TO ESCAPE."

"RITA SKEETER'S DAILY GOSSIP: THE INSIDE SCOOP ON HOW LOVE-EXPERT ROMILDA VANE SNAGGED SLYTHERIN GOD BLAISE ZAMBINI FOR A HUSBAND. Honestly, how is that dreadful woman still being published?"

But Draco was intrigued at the mention of his old pal's name.

"Wait, Blaise married who now? Romilda Vane wasn't that crazy woman from the funeral yesterday, was she?"

Granger smiled and nodded.

"Read that one out loud, would you?" Said Draco.

"Honestly, Malfoy, if Rita Skeeter wrote it, it's complete garbage."

"Oh, come on, Granger," he pleaded, reaching over the table for the paper. She pulled it away, but he kept grabbing at it.

"Seriously, I never want to hear that woman's opinion again- stop it- NO DRACO!"

The last bit took him off guard a little bit.

"so I'm 'Draco' now, am I? I wonder what could have possibly changed to call me by my actual name, hmm? I know it DEFINITELY wasn't the fact that you were screaming it all night long last-"

The newspaper was flung across the table at Draco's face. He counted his blessings there had only been pillows and paper in her reach when she had fits today.

She was about to scold him when there came a sound that sounded like scratching on wood. Something was pawing at the door of Draco's old bedroom. It couldn't be...

"Oh, Rover!" Granger exclaimed, and opened the door to let the husky out. He leapt up into her arms, which caused her to sway a bit since he was getting bigger. Then Rover proceeded to shower her with licks, much to Draco's amusement.

"Did you shut him in there?" Granger inquired. Draco thought back, and remembered it vaguely.

"well, I didn't want him walking in on us!"

"He's just a dog!"

"It could still be traumatizing!"

"oh, Draco Malfoy..." Granger scoffed, as if Draco caring for another living thing was laughable. It wasn't something that happened very often.

Rover started to whimper and jumped up and down on the ground. He romped over to the window and pawed at it.

"oh, he probably has to go to the bathroom." Granger cooed. "I'll take him out to the backyard and play with him. Do you think that's safe?"

At that moment, Draco could have sworn he heard something make a sound at the front Door. His heart skipped a beat.

"Of course it's safe!" It was his turn to scoff. "you go on ahead. Stay in the back for a while. I need to check something."

As soon as he heard the back door close behind her, Draco rushed to the front door.

"Potter." Draco couldn't help but scowl.

"Morning, Malf-OH... Oh, god, Malfoy." Harry looked at him and looked away immediately.

It was then when Draco noticed his appearance. His button up shirt was left opened and unbuttoned, and he was only in boxer shorts On the bottom. His usually perfect ice blonde hair was mussed.

His normal reaction would be to be horrified, but it was only Potter. Might as well have some fun with this.

"What, like what you see, Potter? Just don't divorce the weaslette for me, I don't swing that way."

The look on precious Harry Potter's face was one of true loathing. But he shook it off and seemed to remember why he was at Malfoy Manor and became more professional.

"We haven't caught Lucius yet. He seems to be traveling in ways which are undetectable to the Ministry."

Draco bit his lip.

"Is there anyway of knowing who his next target is?" Potter must have heard the tremor in his voice, because he rolled his eyes comically.

"You want me to hold your hand and watch over you while you sleep, Drakypoo?" Potter teased.

"I DON'T NEED PROTECTION!" Draco huffed.

"well, if you HAD had protection, we wouldn't be in this mess now, would we?"

"Oh, go to hell, Potter!" Draco scowled, slamming the door in his face. He heard Potter apparate away with a POP.

...

Draco strolled through the grounds in the backyard of the manor till he saw Granger on the hillside sloping gently down to the lake. She was playing fetch with Rover.

She would toss a stick as hard as she could towards the tree line, and Rover would go bounding after it, his paws still a little too big for his not full-grown body. Then he would proudly show off his prize clamped between his jaws.

Granger was laughing, trying to get Rover to give back the stick without him biting the oversized sleeves of her shirt. WAIT, that was his shirt! That dog better not drool on it!

At least she had put on her OWN pants. Draco tried to ignore the part of himself that was disappointed she had covered her legs, because they were extremely breathtaking-

SHUT IT MALFOY! He scolded himself silently.

"Watch that you don't get dirt on my good shirt!" He called, catching Granger's attention as she threw the stick. The distraction made the stick fly into the trees past some bushes.

"Oh, Draco, all your shirts are your good shirts, you spoiled prat!" She retorted, but it was more lighthearted than anything else she had said to him all morning.

"_Oh, such touching words from your lovely wife, Draco." _Came a voice Draco hadn't heard in a long time.

Lucius Malfoy emerged from behind the bushes, the stick Granger threw in between his fingers.

His father was still as daunting to Draco as he had ever been.

It was something in the way he carried himself, a regal ness in his voice that was more shocking than the sight of him could ever be.

Time had been fairly kind to Lucius Malfoy, but the roots of his long blonde hair were a light silver.

Draco heard Granger gasp at the sight of him. He subconsciously moved closer to her.

Rover had apparently forgotten all about the stick Lucius Malfoy had on display. He growled more roughly than Draco had ever heard the normally happy little dog growl. The white fur stood on end and he stood defensively between Lucius and Granger.

Draco took a deep breath and took a step forward.

"Father." Was all he managed to utter.

His father leered at him with those wild yet calm grey eyes.

"Good morning, Draco. I assume you know why I am here."

Draco met the eyes of Granger to his right, but said nothing.

"Ah, Miss Granger. You look lovely as always. I especially enjoy what you've done with your hair." Said Lucius coldly, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Hermione Granger was notorious for her bad hair days, and right now it looked like she had quite a few birds nests in there somewhere.

"Really, miss Granger, you are positively glowing. I've heard is is one of the side affects of your little... PROBLEM, Draco."

Granger put a hand on her abdomen subconsciously.

"...A problem that I am now going to remedy..."

Draco leapt into action as soon as he saw his father draw his wand. He jumped in front of Granger and pulled out his own. He was now closer to Lucius than he was to her.

"You're not going to touch her." He said with force.

Lucius looked as though he might laugh at him, and for a moment Draco forgot he was a full grown man, but instead a small boy standing up to his father.

"Your mud blood pet of a wife is not my true target."

"This is your GRANDCHILD we're talking about, Lucius!" Granger burst, putting on a brave face, as usual. Only the shrill tone of her voice tipped off Draco how scared she really was.

"No muggle girl will bear the spawn of my own son!" Lucius spat at her.

"She's a witch, father, this is obviously going to be a magical child!"

"My own son, mating with a mudblood..."

"YES, Father, I AM your son. And he is a Malfoy, too!" Draco pointed to Granger's stomach.

"Who says the child is male?"

"You know as well as I do it's a boy, Malfoys have sons!"

"It must be destroyed before the Malfoy name is soiled by a FILTHY HALF BLOOD!" And with that, Lucius Malfoy lunged at Draco, declaring "Expelliarmus!". Draco quickly countered the spell.

He sent an expelliarmus his father's way, but that was blocked, too.

Soon they were firing curses left and right, canceling out each others efforts to harm the other.

For a moment the thought crossed Draco's mind how amusing this might look to someone who didn't know the context of the duel. Lucius, with his regal platinum mane and billowing black robes, verses Draco, in an unbuttoned shirt and boxer shorts.

"Stupefy!" Lucius hissed, and Draco was knocked off his feet and landed on the grass with a thud.

His father took the opportunity to stalk up to Granger a bit closer and chant,

"Abortio!"

"NO!"

"PROTEGO!" Granger blocked the curse at the last second, fishing her wand out of her unmentionables. Draco had found it quite odd to find out that she stored it in her bra last night, but today he was so grateful that she did.

Deciding to take a slightly different approach, Draco swung a punch that knocked his father to the ground. Physically, Draco had the upper hand, being younger and fitter.

Taking cues from his owner, Rover rushed onto Lucius and got ahold of his leg and refused to let go.

Draco's Father stood up with a much dignity that could be mustered and stared down at them, shaking off Rover.

"Pity, I was thinking of sparing Miss Granger from a tragically early end. Now the halfblood filth will not be missing its mother when I end both of their lives."

Draco knew his father thought it was best not to fight when outnumbered, and wasn't surprised when he literally evaporated away, into the clouds as a trail of black smoke. It was much more dramatic than when he casually walked up to them from the woods.

"He's gone." Draco concluded looking to Granger. She had tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Draco!" Her courageous front snapped, and she flung herself into his arms. "His own blood! He's out for his own blood!"

"My family always did have quarrels. My Aunt Bellatrix killed cousin Sirius, remember?"

She looked up at Draco, and he recognized what could only be pity in her eyes. PITY.

"You must have had an awful childhood."

Draco never liked talking about his past. What, was he supposed to get all teary eyed too?

"My mother loved me. She loved me more than anyone in this world has ever loved me."

Granger looked up at him, as if she knew something he didn't.

"So far." Was all she said.

**EVIL EVIL LUCIUS. PRETTY INTENSE CHAPTER. THEY REALIZED THEY GOT WASTED AND SLEPT TOGETHER _AND _A LUCIUS CONFRONTATION. I THINK THIS DESERVES 200 REVIEWS, DON'T U?**

**also in your review this time, I want your favorite couple of this Fanfic And why they're ur fave.**

**Is it good old Draco/Hermione? Ron/Lavender? Harry/Ginny? **

**Lucius/Narcissa (even tho she's dead)? Pansy/Seamus? Luna/Neville? Romilda/Blaise? Or Goyle/God? (Lol because he's a minister)**


End file.
